princesa fenix
by Kirana-Taisho
Summary: La guerra habia comenzado. Solo el heredero de aquel guerrero fenix tan poderoso podia derrotar al rey dragon, y mas aun si es por proteger a su amada, la princesa del reino fenix. InuxKag
1. prologo

Prologo

En un lugar distante a cualquier civilización actual existían varios reinos que eran cuidados por diferentes criaturas mitológicas, pero 2 de estos reinos mantenían una rivalidad bastante grande. Estos reinos eran conocidos como los más poderosos, por su guardián, el reino del dragón y del fénix. Pero un día en especial algo extraño pasó en uno de los dos reinos

En el reino del fénix festejaban el primer cumpleaños de la princesa Kagome Higurashi, que había nacido un año atrás. Todos los residentes armaron una gran fiesta en su honor, pues aparte de eso, los pequeños mostrarían a sus fénix ante todo el reino. Uno de estos niños era el menor de la familia Taisho, InuYasha Taisho, de 5 años, el más pequeño de los jóvenes que participarían en el evento que se llevaba a cabo. Lo que no contaban era con la llegada de un extraño a la ciudad.

Este hombre se hacía llamar Onigumo, proveniente del reino del dragón, con

Dos misiones. Se escabullo disfrazado con el traje típico del lugar, y entro al palacio evitando a los guardias, subió hasta lo más alto y contemplo el acontecimiento que ese día se llevaba. Solo había una cosa que lo ayudaría a cumplir con su cometido, que una catástrofe surgiera.

Mientras tanto los pequeños ya se encontraban demostrando las habilidades de sus fénix. Era el turno del más pequeño, que subió al escenario de piedra y chiflo llamando a su fénix. El hombre que se encontraba en el palacio aprovecho la oportunidad para cumplir su primera misión. Levanto sus brazos y dijo en voz baja – que la furia de los guerreros dragón caiga en la familia más odiada de nuestro reino – y espero un momento.

De repente, justo en frente del pequeño InuYasha todo pasó. Una extraña ráfaga llego hacia su fénix llevándolo hacia él, para luego adentrarse en su cuerpo. Todos, incluso el rey y la reina, se acercaron al pequeño, que al abrir los ojos mostraban un color rojo sangre y en un parpadear volvieron a la normalidad.

Al terminar la ceremonia, el rey y la reina regresaron al palacio y subieron a la habitación de la pequeña, pero al entrar la habitación estaba destrozada y la pequeña no se encontraba en ese lugar.


	2. capitulo 1

La chica sin un dragón y el chico que perdió su fénix

Pasaron 17 años desde ese acontecimiento. En el reino dragón una familia normal se encontraba haciendo las actividades que usualmente se hacían, y aparte preparando todo para el cumpleaños de su hija mayor, Ahome Doragon, que ese día cumplía la mayoría de edad (18 años)

-Hey hermana – dijo un pequeño de 8 años, de nombre Sota Doragon, que estaba buscando a su hermana – genial, volvió a salir del pueblo

Mientras su familia la buscaba, la joven se encontraba en el bosque leyendo un libro del reino fénix. Era su libro favorito, tanto que era la octava vez que lo leía, pero le encantaba cuando lo leía desde la rama más alta de aquel árbol gigante, donde alcanzaba a ver el reino fénix, el lugar que anhelaba llegar a conocer

-baja de allí Ahome – decía un chico de cabello castaño tomado en una cola, llevaba el traje tradicional del reino dragón, que constaba de un pantalón negro, chaqueta verde y botas del mismo color

-ya voy joven Koga – grito la chica para luego saltar y llegar al suelo, ella portaba el mismo traje pero femenino, donde en lugar del pantalón negro, sería una falda corta, más larga por detrás – listo

-volviste a preocupar a tu familia – dijo Koga mientras caminaban de regreso – y lo peor es que fue en tu cumpleaños

–tu siempre me ayudas a llegar aquí

-es algo que ya no debería hacer – dijo para luego mirar la cara de la chica

- la vez pasada te caíste del árbol, casi te matas, si no fuera porque llegue y te atrape, ahora mismo estarías 3 metros bajo tierra – después de caminar un rato llegaron al pueblo

- hasta pronto – dijo mientras se dirigía al palacio

-adiós – dijo ella viéndolo irse, para luego dirigirse a su casa

Mientras tanto, en el reino fénix se encontraban los guerreros del rey vigilando alrededor, con la esperanza de recuperar a la princesa. En la casa de los Taisho se encontraban solamente los hermanos InuYasha, de 22 años, Sesshomaru, de 25 y Asagi, de 12 años, la ahora menor de la familia

-han revisado varios de los reinos existentes, la joven princesa aun no aparece, solo nos falta el reino dragón – dijo el mayor

– debes prepararte InuYasha, recuerda que eres el único que puede infiltrarse en ese lugar

-¿crees que la encuentren? – pregunto la joven

- pues con tremendo guerrero que se cargan – refiriéndose a Sesshomaru

– yo creo que su búsqueda no tendrá fin – dijo InuYasha

-maldito bastardo – contesto Sesshomaru

– date cuenta que el que aquí da pena eres tú, el único chico que no tiene un dragón

-primera Sesshomaru – continuo el chico

– no es mi culpa que haya pasado aquel accidente hace 17 años, y segunda, es a MI a quien escogieron para esta misión, no es para dar pena

- ya basta los dos – dijo la pequeña Asagi

– no hay ninguna razón para pelear

-iré a mi habitación a preparar las cosas para el viaje – dijo InuYasha e hizo lo que dijo, se encerró y se tiro en la cama a relajarse

En el reino dragón, Ahome se encontraba junto a su familia celebrando su cumpleaños

-mama, ¿a qué hora llegara papa? – pregunto Sota

-no se – dijo la señora

-mira – dijo Ahome

– Allí viene – ella había divisado a su padre desde que entro al pueblo, pero no había prestado mucha atención

-hola papa – dijo el chico abrazando a su padre

-buenas tardes Onigumo – dijo Naomi.

Después de aquel robo que cometió el bandido, llevo a la pequeña princesa con el rey del reino dragón, Naraku, que había decidido que el mismo Onigumo se hiciera cargo de ella, cambiándole el nombre y criándola como su propia hija

-feliz cumpleaños pequeña – dijo Onigumo a su "hija" abrazándola

-has crecido bastante

-gracias papa – dijo la chica correspondiendo al abrazo de su padre

-dime que deseas de cumpleaños – dijo el bandido

-en realidad, deseaba que me llevaras al reino del fénix

Tras decir esto la habitación fue rodeada de un profundo silencio, el bandido no sabia como responderle a su supuesta hija, pues el rey Naraku le había ordenado que bajo ninguna circunstancia tenia que, algún miembro de la familia Doragon, pisar el suelo de aquel reino

-te puedo llevar… – dijo ilusionando a su hija

-pero no a aquel reino – concluyo

-pero papa

-no puedo llevarte ahí, tú no tienes un dragón que te proteja, y yo no puedo permanecer ahí. Además, nuestro reino y el suyo son enemigos mortales, es peligroso que te quedes haya

La chica se encogió de hombros y pensó con que responder, ella deseaba desde pequeña ir a aquel lugar, pero tras esta respuesta, solo dijo

–está bien – y subió a su habitación


	3. capitulo 2

–Está bien – y subió a su habitación

**02- un extraño en el reino dragón**

A la mañana siguiente, en el reino del fénix, la familia Taisho se despedía de su hijo del medio, que ese día partiría a su importante misión

-ten mucho cuidado hijo – dijo Izayoi (la madre de InuYasha)

-avísanos si encuentras algo – dijo Inu no

- si – dijo InuYasha, que se encontraba entusiasmado con ese viaje

-¿seguro que no necesitas ayuda? – pregunto Sesshomaru

-te puede acompañar Asagi

-no necesito la ayuda de nadie – contesto el chico – además, Asagi no me ayudaría, tendría que cuidarla, y eso me atrasaría mas

-tarado – dijo Asagi

-bien, ya me voy – dijo caminando hacia el bosque

-ten mucho cuidado – grito Izayoi

-lo sé- respondió InuYasha y comenzó su travesía

-creen que tarde demasiado – pregunto Izayoi

-yo creo que si, tiene que ir primero al reino de los halcones a conseguir su disfraz

Mientras tanto, en el reino del dragón, nuestra protagonista se encontraba como siempre en la rama más alta de aquel árbol gigante (no le puedo poner goshinboku porque ese esta en Japón, supuestamente). Se encontraba pensativa, pues no entendía porque la desconfianza de su padre, y el porqué ella no había tenido un dragón. Quería comprenderlo, pero no podía

-por dios, esto sí es frustrante – dijo

-frustrante ¿Qué? –pregunto un chico en la rama de atrás, causando que la chica gritara asustada

-¡KOGA! – Grito la chica – no vuelvas a asustarme así

-¿Qué paso? – dijo el chico

– desde la mañana te veo pensativa, ¿paso algo malo?

-no, no paso nada – dijo ella

-solo problemas con mi padre

- como siempre – dijo el

-quiero salir de este lugar, quiero conocer el reino del fénix – dijo ella algo triste

-pero mi padre no me quiere dejar ir

-es porque los dos reinos están en guerra –dijo el chico

-eso lo sé perfectamente – las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos

-pero no sé porque siento, que yo no pertenezco a este lugar – Koga se paso a la rama en la que se encontraba ella y la abrazo dulcemente, tratando de tranquilizarla, pero ella solamente sollozaba

-bien joven Taisho – decía el dueño de una tienda

-este disfraz le ayudara a entrar

-muchísimas gracias – dijo InuYasha, quien hacía 2 horas había llegado al reino del halcón

-no, nosotros deberíamos agradecerle a su familia, los Taisho nos han ayudado mucho

-sí, pero no es necesario eso de parte de usted, anciano Totosai

-pasa cuando quieras, Joven Taisho, y serás recibido aquí en mi posada

-gracias – dijo el saliendo del lugar junto con Totosai

-cuídese mucho

-igualmente – dijo el chico y continúo su camino, lo que no sabía es que cierta personita lo seguía

-ya verás InuYasha – dijo la chica

-te demostrare que puedo ser muy útil

- oye Koga

- ¿Qué pasa Ahome? – pregunto el

- no podrías ayudarme a cruzar la frontera – dijo ella

- ¿Ahome?, ¿sigues con esa idea? – Koga se quedo atónito, su amiga sí que era un caso perdido

- por favor

- yo no puedo, si no te ayudaría con mucho gusto

- que mal

- ¿Por qué no vas tú?, ya eres mayor de edad

- pero en sí, mi padre tiene razón, no sé si sería buena idea ir sola sin un dragón que me proteja

- pero si tú ya sabes defenderte, controlas el arco y flecha a la perfección, al igual que la espada y los listones cuchilla

- además no conozco el lugar, me perdería a la primera

El silencio invadió el lugar, Ahome se encontraba pensando en quien la ayudaría, mientras que Koga pensaba como ayudarla

-si decides ir, yo te cubriría a cualquier costo

-¿enserio?

-claro

-gracias Koga – dijo abrazándose a el

-eres mi mejor amigo – el joven solo se limito a corresponder. Cuando se separaron caminaron hacia su aldea, pero se detuvieron al ver una cara nueva que llegaba a esta. El era un joven, de cabellera larga de color plateada, cuyo color mostraba que venía del reino Akita (raza de perro) o del mismo reino del fénix. Ellos se acercaron al extranjero para darle la bienvenida, claro, después de saber de que reino provenía

-buenos días joven – dijo Koga. El chico volteo a mirarlos revelando unos ojos en un color dorado, comparado con la llama de un fénix. Tras ver los ojos del chico, Koga descubrió que aquel joven era del reino del fénix, por lo que se interpuso entre él y su amiga

-¿quién eres ambarino? – pregunto

-mi nombre es InuYasha, InuYasha Taisho, y necesito hablar con tu rey

-¿quieres hablar con el gran Naraku?, ¿tu?, ¿un chico fénix?, ni lo pienses extranjero

-no soy un chico fénix –dijo InuYasha – hace mucho que deje de serlo – refiriéndose a la pérdida de su fénix, Pero Koga lo tomo de otra manera, pensando que el joven era uno de los de la resistencia (de parte del reino dragon)

-en ese caso – dijo Koga mas tranquilo – no habrá problema si vas a verlo, te llevare hacia el – luego volteo hacia Ahome – te veo luego – y se fue con InuYasha al palacio

Ahome se había quedado ahí parada, no sabia si estaba asustada o entusiasmada. Por un lado sentía un gran temor por aquel joven de los cabellos plateados y mirada de ambar. Por otro lado se encontraba feliz, pues ella, con su gran talento con la espada, el arco y flechas, y los listones cuchilla, podría obligarlo a llevarla a aquel lugar, haciendo pensar a su familia que iria en una misión de parte del rey.

Bien, hasta aquí dejo el capitulo 2, espero les guste esta historia que no le gusto a mi maestra de español y no me dejo participar en el quijote (buuu) (bueno, con otros personajes jeje)

Ahora necesito aclarar algo del capitulo anterior, pedido de **makikita-chan****, **la persona que no tiene dragon es Ahome, InuYasha perdió su fénix de niño (como dice el prologo), y Sesshomaru, obvio si tiene a su fénix a su lado.

Bien, sayonara


	4. capitulo 3

Ahome se había quedado ahí parada, no sabia si estaba asustada o entusiasmada. Por un lado sentía un gran temor por aquel joven de los cabellos plateados y mirada de ambar. Por otro lado se encontraba feliz, pues ella, con su gran talento con la espada, el arco y flechas, y los listones cuchilla, podría obligarlo a llevarla a aquel lugar, haciendo pensar a su familia que iria en una misión de parte del rey.

03- mi plan de escape

**Ahome POV**

Ese día en la tarde prepare todo lo necesario para obligar al joven InuYasha a llevarme al reino del fénix y partir ese mismo día en la noche. Me coloque la armadura del reino, prepare mi bolsa con comida, medicinas, un cambio de ropa. También me coloque un cinturón negro con la vaina de mi espada y envaine la misma. Deje mi bolsa, los listones y el arco y flechas en mi habitación y Salí a buscar a aquel joven ambarino de nombre InuYasha.

Salí a escondidas de mi casa y camine un rato, sin pensar encontrarme con "alguien" que me molestaba tanto

-hola Ahome – dijo una de las chicas que acompañaban a ese "alguien"

-¿vas a salir con nuestra armadura del pueblo?, ni se te ocurra mocosa – dijo ella

Maldición. Ellas son parte de los guerreros del rey: Kagura, que puede manipular las flores de su mismo nombre y controlar el viento para mayor fuerza en su "pequeño" dragón lobo (un dragón color blanco, se le llama así por que, en lugar de escamas, tiene un gran pelaje blanco, como un lobo albino), Kanna, que puede desaparecer y aparecer a su gusto, controla cualquier objeto "nulo", lo cual permite a su dragón moverse con más rapidez y lanzar fuego oscuro. Y la principal Kikyo, ella posee poderes de Sacerdotisa, lo cual le ayuda a purificar cualquier ser mitológico a su alcance, con su dragón sagrado, que lanza fuego blanco sagrado.

-¿me lo vas a impedir? – Pregunte - ¿a caso no recuerdas las 20 veces que te he vencido con alguna de mis armas? ¿quieres que te vuelva a poner una paliza Kikyo?

-tuviste ventaja, chica sin dragón, tú no eres digna de portar nuestro uniforme, y aun así lo usas muy quitada de la pena. Mejor lárgate de este lugar maldita impostora – dijo Kikyo. Como me chocaba que dijera eso, pero no la golpee, porque en este momento solo me interesaba por buscar a aquel joven viajero.

-deja de molestar tarada – dijo una amiga mía, que recién había llegado y yo no me había dado cuenta

-Ahome, a los locos se les ignora – dijo otro amigo. Sus nombres eran Sango y Miroku, ellos fueron entrenados junto con migo en el arte de la espada. Con Kikyo y su madre entrene con el arco y flechas, en cambio los listones los aprendí a usar yo sola con el paso del tiempo

- tienes mucha razón Miroku, vámonos – dije y nos alejamos del lugar

- ¿a quién buscabas amiga? – me pregunto Sango

-¿y a dónde vas con esa armadura? – siguió Miroku

-voy en busca de un joven que llego al pueblo hace rato, pienso decirle que me ayude a salir de aquí, a ir al pueblo del fénix

- ESTAS LOCA –dijeron al unisonó

-¿también están en contra de mi idea?

-claro que no – dijo Sango

-queremos ir contigo – dijo Miroku

-bien, entonces ayúdenme a buscar a aquel joven, de cabellera platinada y ojos dorados – dijo y comenzaron con su búsqueda

**InuYasha POV**

Aquel joven de nombre Koga me había llevado con el rey Naraku, necesitaba ganarme su confianza, para que luego me ayudara a encontrar a la princesa. Entramos al gran salón donde se encontraba el rey y Koga salió dejándome con el.

-se puede saber que haces aquí, joven Taisho – me dijo muy seriamente – ¿a caso vienes de parte de tu reino a atacarme en mis aposentos? – di un paso al frente y me arrodille frente a el

-no he venido a lastimarlo, mi señor, vengo a Informarle sobre algo – dije tranquilo

-entonces habla Taisho – dijo el rey Naraku

-hace 17 años, la joven princesa, Kagome Higurashi, desapareció. La hemos buscado en todos los reinos pero no ha aparecido. Nuestro reino decidió romper su orgullo para venir a pedir su ayuda, mi señor – dije, pero el no parecía aceptar, mostraba un enojo bastante fuerte, algo que al principio me intimido, pero luego, pude ver tras su enojo que algo ocultaba

-LARGATE DE AQUÍ, TAISHO. NUESTROS REINOS ESTAN EN GUERRA, NO ACCEDERE A SU PETICION – dijo furioso. Yo me levante y le mire

-pero mi señor, en su reino es en el único que no hemos buscado, necesitamos de…- no me dejo terminar, pues se levanto y llamo a los guardias. Enseguida llegaron y me tomaron de los brazos, arrodillándome frente a su rey

-en nuestro reino no se encuentra su amada princesa Kagome. Asi que usted está aquí en baño. – dijo el mirándome – tiene hasta mañana temprano para irse de mi reino, si no quiere ser arrestado, suéltenlo –dijo y los guardias me liberaron. Di una reverencia y Salí del lugar. No podía regresar a mi reino sin la princesa, eso lo tenía claro, así que preguntaría a cada persona en el reino. Si no había respuesta partiría hacia todos los reinos en busca de la princesa. Comencé con mi propósito, pregunte en casa casa que encontraba, pero terminaba amenazado o me cerraban la puerta de sus hogares. Me resigne al atardecer, continuaría con mi propósito.

Cuando iba a salir del pueblo, 3 jóvenes, un chico y 2 chicas, corrieron hacia mí y me detuvieron. Se les notaba agitados, lo cual indicaba que habían corrido bastante

-¿en qué les puedo ayudar? – pregunte amablemente

-queremos que nos deje acompañarlo, mi señor – dijeron los tres al unisonó

Hubo un breve silencio, lo cual aproveche para contemplarlos. El chico tenía el cabello corto, portaba el típico traje de un aprendiz de sacerdote. Una de las chicas tenía el cabello largo y liso, de color marrón y ojos del mismo color. Ella no llevaba el traje de ningún reino, en lugar de eso portaba un traje de exterminadora. Y la otra chica mucho la atención. Tenía el cabello azabache largo y un poco ondulado, tomado en una cola alta. Portaba el traje típico y la armadura del lugar. Lo que me llamo la atención fue el color de sus ojos. Oro viejo, lo cual no era normal en una chica dragón.

-si sus razones son buenas, les permitiré acompañarme – ellos se miraron entre si y la azabache dio un paso al frente

-yo, desde pequeña, he sentido que no pertenezco a este lugar. He estudiado sobre su reino y me apetece conocerlo. Además, usted solo no podrá con este viaje. Que mas que lo acompañen dos guerreras y un aprendiz de sacerdote- la pensé un momento. A decir verdad tenían razón, no podría yo solo con este viaje, a si que acepte su ayuda

-solo díganme sus nombres – el chico dio un paso al frente

-mi nombre es Miroku Hoshi

-el mío es Sango Taiyija

-y el mío es Ahome Doragon

Vaya ayudantes que me conseguí. Las familias Hoshi y Taiyija eran grandes amigas de mi familia, claro, antes de que sucediera este malentendido entre los reinos. Pero la familia Doragon era lo contrario. Iba a decirle a la chica que ella se quedara, pero me llamo tanto la atención que decidi que también nos acompañara

-entonces los veo aquí mañana temprano para partir

-muchas gracias InuYasha sama- dijo Miroku

-no sabe cuanto le agradecemos – dijeron las otras dos al unisono y se fueron de ahí

-con mas acompañantes eh – dije y prepare en el suelo una cama natural para dormir (hojas, muchas hojas jeje)

Bien, espero les haya gustado. sayonara


	5. capitulo 4

04- Un problema más

Esa noche, los chicos se dirigieron a sus hogares a dar la noticia de su partida y a preparar sus cosas. Ahome aprovecho la oportunidad de que no estaba su familia, tomo sus cosas y fue a la casa de Sango.

Al día siguiente, como habían quedado, se encontraron al amanecer con InuYasha

-¿listos? – pregunto el

-sí, joven InuYasha – dijeron los tres al unisonó

-solo les advierto que este viaje será bastante largo. Tenemos que ir de reino en reino en busca de la princesa, de ahí iremos a mi reino

-sí, joven InuYasha – repitieron

- a partir de ahora somos un equipo, llámenme solo InuYasha

-bien – dijo Ahome

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu princesa? – pregunto Sango

-¿y cómo la identificaremos? – pregunto Miroku

-su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, y la verdad no sé como identificarla… – dijo el chico pero fue interrumpido

-¿¡QUE! – gritaron los tres

-¿entonces hacemos este viaje en vano? – pregunto Ahome

-maldita sea – dijo Miroku

-CALLENSE, dije que no se cómo identificarla a simple vista, TARADOS

-lo sentimos, joven InuYasha – dijeron otra vez al unisonó

-no importa – dijo, tomando sus cosas – hay que partir, a la salida del reino hay un carruaje, uno de los sirvientes de mi padre nos acompañara

-si – dijeron otra vez al unisonó (esto ya me arto ¬.¬) y caminaron por el bosque hasta la salida, mientras InuYasha recordaba lo que su hermano le había dicho antes de partir

Flash back

InuYasha se encontraba preparando todo lo necesario para partir al reino dragon, con la ayuda de su hermano que le daba instrucciones

-recuerda hermano, la princesa tiene un gran parecido a la reina, de cabello azabache, y los ojos de su padre, oro viejo, pero no la confundas, existen muchas chicas con los ojos oro viejo.

-sí, eso me lo dijiste como 3 veces

-la forma de descubrirla es en su hombro. Si ella está cerca de aquel hombre que fue destinado a ella, en su hombro aparecerá una marca en forma de fénix

-¿Qué?, ¿y cómo diantres voy a unirla con "el amor de su vida"?

-tu sabrás hacerlo

Fin del flash back

-_maldito Sesshomaru, me hubieras dado más respuestas, con esto me llevara una eternidad cumplir mi misión –_ pensó – _además, esta chica tiene un gran parecido con la princesa, aunque es algo ilógico, le preguntare_

-oye – dijo InuYasha a Ahome – ¿siempre has estado en el reino dragón?

-yo – dijo Kagome – según mi padre, yo naci en otro lugar, en un viaje, pero que un año después nos regresamos aca

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunto el ambarino

- dieciocho, los cumplí antier

-por nada –dijo el chico – _tiene todo lo de la princesa, mismo año de nacimiento, además se regreso al reino dragón el mismo año en que la princesa desapareció_

-oye Ahome – dijo Sango

-¿Qué pasa?

-no crees que nos descubran

-la vedad, tal vez, pero entonces estaremos ya muy lejos

-cierto

Mientras tanto, en el reino dragon, la familia de la chica estaba como loca buscándola por todas partes, menos Onigumo, que había ido a ver al rey

-¿qué es lo que necesitas?, mi fiel sirviente

-la chica a desaparecido

-¿Qué? – dijo Naraku

-lo que escucho, mi señor, la princesa del reino fénix ha escapado

-COMO ES POSIBLE – grito – ERA TU MISION EVITARLO

-lo se, mi señor

-¿Cuándo desapareció?

-los aldeanos dicen que la vieron por última vez con sus amigos, Sango y Miroku. Pero ellos tampoco están en la aldea – dicho esto, Naraku llamo a sus guardias

-búsquenla por todas partes – le dijo a un grupo de ellos, que salió enseguida, luego volteo con el otro grupo – ustedes vayan con Taisho al reino fénix, algo me dice que tiene mucho que ver en esto

-si, mi señor – dijo este grupo y salieron de la habitación

-¿y yo que hare, mi señor? – pregunto Onigumo

-busca al otro Taisho, InuYasha. Tal vez tenga algo que ver

-si, gran Naraku – dijo el bandido y partió a su misión

-esta vez, me asegurare de que la chica no vuelva a escapar – dijo el rey Naraku

Listo, espero les guste el fick. También, el de la chic problema, lo continuare en cuanto termine este, pues todavía tengo otro fanfic en otra pagina. Bien, hasta pronto


	6. capitulo 5

-esta vez, me asegurare de que la chica no vuelva a escapar – dijo el rey Naraku

05- el reino de los halcones

Llevaban ya 3 horas caminando, según InuYasha, tenían que ir a aquel reino amigo de los fénix, el reino de los halcones, todavía les faltaba 1 hora para llegar

-joven InuYasha, déjenos descansar – dijo Ahome cansada

-Ahome, eres demasiado floja – dijo Miroku

-cierto – dijo Sango

-cállense

-Ahome, ya no tardamos en llegar – dijo InuYasha – además, no es mi culpa que el estúpido de Myoga haya faltado a su palabra

-sí, pero… - dijo ella

-hablando del rey de roma, miren, ahí está – dijo el ambarino apuntando a una carreta

-joven InuYasha- grito un anciano de unos 60 años – aquí estoy

-ya nos dimos cuenta – dijo Miroku

-no se meta en las conversaciones ajenas, joven – le dijo Myoga a Miroku

-trátalos con más respeto, anciano Myoga, a partir de ahora ellos son parte de esta misión

-¿¡que! – Grito el anciano – son del reino dragón joven InuYasha, enemigos de nuestro reino

-por eso vamos al reino de los halcones, vamos a disfrazarlos

-espera, ¿Qué? – dijo Ahome

-no dijiste que teníamos que cambiarnos de ropa – dijo Sango

-no pueden entran al reino del fénix asi – dijo el ambarino

-cierto, ¿o acaso no saben de la enemistad de su reino y el nuestro? – dijo Miroku

-sí, pero

-discúlpalas, InuYasha, solo que están tan traumadas con su reino, que…

-QUE DIJISTE – Grito Ahome

-POR SI NO LO SABIAS VIVIMOS AHÍ – grito la castaña

-IDIOTA – finalmente gritaron al unisonó, dejando a un Miroku híper aterrado

-cálmense – dijo InuYasha – en si Miroku tiene razón

-pero eso sería hasta que fuéramos a tu reino, ¿no dijiste que primero pasaríamos a TODOS los reinos vecinos? – pregunto Ahome (maldita sea, todavía me cuesta ponerle Ahome, ya me acostumbre a Kagome y luego me equivoco)

-solamente pasaremos una vez al reino de los halcones, y es en el único lugar en el que les puedo conseguir disfraces

Ahome suspiro

-está bien

-vamos Myoga – dijo el peli plateado

-bien joven InuYasha – y subieron a la carroza

Mientras tanto, uno de los grupos de guerreros de Naraku, comandado por Goshinki, ya se encontraba en el reino dragón, armaron un gran escándalo y pasaron a ver a la reina.

-¿Qué les pasa?, no pueden entrar así nada mas en mi reino y destruir todo – dijo ella

-una chica de nuestro reino fue raptada por alguien de su reino y es urgente encontrarla.

-¿Quién fue?, si es que saben – pregunto

-Taisho InuYasha – dijo Goshinki – el paso a nuestro reino ayer y se fue hoy al amanecer, y la chica había desaparecido

-Vayan con Inu no Taisho, el debe saber algo, además, ¿Qué tan importante es esa chica?, yo que sepa su rey solo se preocupa por si mismo

-eso no es de su incumbencia majestad, si la chica no aparece, prepárese para recibir de nuevo los ataques del reino dragón – dijo el saliendo del lugar.

Después de un rato, los chicos ya se encontraban en el reino de los halcones, en la casa de Totosai.

-¿entonces nos ayudaras? – pregunto InuYasha

-miren, es complicado, soy experto en armas y armaduras, mas no en disfraces, les puedo prestar trajes de aquí del reino de los halcones, pero nada mas – dijo Totosai

-con eso es suficiente – dijo el ambarino – solo necesito sacarle el traje del reino del dragón, para no comenzar malos entendidos

-bien, entonces, déjenme buscar algunos – se fue y al rato regreso con 3 trajes del reino del halcón y uno del fénix, que pertenecía a InuYasha

-bien, tomen, aquí están

-gracias, señor Totosai – dijo Ahome

Se colocaron los trajes, el de sango consistía en una falda corta negra, camisa negra sin mangas y una armadura de color café, tenia el cabello tomado en una cola alta. Miroku llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa manga larga negra e igualmente la armadura Café. El traje de Ahome consistía en una falda café hasta las rodillas, con un pantalón negro debajo, camisa de manga larga negra y una encima de color café y la armadura café, llevaba el cabello suelto. Los tres llevaban botas negras. El traje de InuYasha era igual al de Miroku pero en color blanco con armadura Naranja con rojo y botas Negras.

-se ven perfectos – dijo Totosai

-si, muchas gracias anciano – dijo InuYasha – reciviras tu pago en cuanto regrese al reino fénix

- no se preocupe, su padre y yo somos grandes amigos, se la devo por salvarme tantas veces

-bien, es hora de irnos – dijo Miroku y salieron todos de aquella casa

-suerte – grito el anciano cuando ya iban muy lejos

WAAA. ME SALIO PESIMO, PERO AQUÍ ESTA, ESPERO LES GUSTE n.n, SAYONARA


	7. capitulo 6

-suerte – grito el anciano cuando ya iban muy lejos

En el carruaje iban los cuatro jóvenes y el anciano Myoga platicando tranquilos, sobre que necesitarían para encontrar a la princesa, y conociéndose un poco

-ahora sí, joven InuYasha, ¿nos va a explicar cómo identificaremos a la princesa?, la vez pasada no respondió – dijo Miroku

-miren, a si está la cosa, la princesa Kagome debe estar cerca de aquel hombre que está destinado para ella, y en su hombro derecho aparecerá una marca de un fénix – dijo InuYasha

-¿¡que! – gritaron las chicas

-lo mismo dije yo – contesto el ambarino – mi hermano me dijo que ya encontraría la forma para resolver esto – todos soltaron un suspiro

-bien, olvidémonos de eso por un momento- dijo Ahome

-sí, queremos saber más de ti, InuYasha – dijo Sango

- por favor – dijeron las dos al unisonó

-bien, ¿Qué desean saber?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos en ese color?

-y el cabello

- ¿eh? – dijo InuYasha

-chicas, despacio – dijo el aprendiz de monje

-déjenme ver si entendí – dijo el chico – tengo 22 años, mi apellido es Taisho, los ojos son hereditarios, al igual que el cabello, ¿otra cosa? –El chico vio que Sango miraba confundida la ventana - ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Quién es la niña que está colgada a la carroza? – pregunto Sango inocentemente

-¿¡que! – Grito el ambarino y se fijo por la ventana de la carroza - ¡ASAGI!

-hola hermano – dijo ella

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Grito – te dije que te quedaras en casa

-digamos que te seguí, y tu ni cuenta te diste – dijo mientras entraba por la ventana – es mejor viajar adentro que afuera

-joven InuYasha – dijo Ahome - ¿Quién es esa niña?

-mi nombre es Asagi Taisho, y soy la hermana menor de InuYasha – dijo la niña

-ya oyeron – dijo el ambarino

-otra pregunta InuYasha – dijo Sango

-¿y ahora qué?

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

-esto, es mi hermano Sesshomaru, luego sigo yo, después Asagi, los gemelos Dai y Roku, el cobarde de Shion, Moegi y finalmente Ai (estos últimos 6 personajes aparecen en la película 4), en total somos 8 hermanos

-listo, gracias – dijo Sango

-¿a qué reino nos dirigimos ahora? – pregunto Miroku

-al reino de los nomos – dijo el ambarino

-¿nomos? – preguntaron todos.

Ya se, muy corto, y raro, pero no se me ocurrió mas. Sayonara, y gracias a aquellos que todavía lo leen (a pesar de ser tan malo)


	8. capitulo 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko sama. La historia esta algo guiada en la original, pero no es en busca de los fragmentos, si no de la princesa (que el tarado de InuYasha tiene en frente y ni cuenta ¬.¬), pero algunos momentos son parecidos, no se vayan a confundir…**

**07 – enamorándome**

Ya era de Noche y todos se encontraban acampando fuera de la carroza, no llevaban armaduras, solo los trajes, comiendo las provisiones que InuYasha había llevado.

-que rico hermano – dijo la joven. Asagi es una niñade 12 años, su cabello es de color azul aqua al igual que sus ojos. Vestía la ropa de todo niño. Los rasgos de chica fénix ya comenzaban a salir, pues en sus ojos azules de veían unos brotes dorados, donde pronto serian de ese color.

-¿Por qué no tiene los ojos como tú, InuYasha? – Pregunto el monje.- ¿alguno de tu familia tiene los ojos de otro color? – InuYasha iba a contestar, pero lo interrumpió Ahome

-eso te lo explico yo – dijo ella.- según lo que leí, el reino del fénix es el único lugar en donde los niños nacen normales, como un reino Humano cualquiera, pero con el tiempo van cambiando sus rasgos.

-pero también algunos chicos dragón, ¿no? – Dijo Sango.- digo, eso le pasó a tus ojos Ahome

-¿Eh? – Dijo ella.- creo que tienes razón.

- _qué extraño_ – pensó InuYasha – ¿también les pasa a los chicos dragón?

-a algunos, antes los ojos de Koga eran cafés y ahora son azules, es extraño

- ah – dijo él. Miro el cielo unos segundos y luego dijo.- Ya es muy noche, hay que dormir

-si.- dijo Sango.- pero donde va a dormir Asagi

-conmigo – dijo el ambarino

-sip – dijo la chica

-bien – dijo Ahome y todos se acostaron en las cobijas que sacaron de la carrosa

Mientras tanto, el rey seguía esperando al primer grupo que mando a buscar a los chicos, el grupo de Goshinki, el cual justo iba entrando a la sala principal.

-¿encontraron algo? – pregunto Naraku

- la princesa no se encontraba en aquel reino, mi señor

- maldito Taisho – dijo.- únanse al grupo de Kanna, y busquen a Onigumo, tal vez ya los haya encontrado.

-si- dijeron los guerreros al unisonó y partieron a su misión.

En el bosque del reino halcón, 4 jóvenes se encontraban descansando tranquilamente, mientras una de las chicas caminaba directo al rio. Se desvistió, coloco su ropa lo suficientemente lejos del agua para que no se mojara y entro al rio.

-al fin – dijo ella. Mientras tanto, cierto chico recién se levantaba. Entro a la carroza, tomo su armadura y se la coloco. Al salir conto a los chicos y se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien

**InuYasha pov**

Maldición, sabía que ella sería un problema, ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido? Camine hacia el bosque buscándola. Después de un rato llegue a un rio, busque por todas partes y no vi nada, pero me pareció buen momento para ducharme. Me desvisto, dejo mi ropa a un lado y entro al rio. Me hundí hasta el fondo y cerré los ojos. Comencé a nadar, divertirme un rato, pues este viaje seria largo, no creo conseguir otra oportunidad como esta. Después de nadar buen rato tope con algo, con alguien mejor dicho. Saque mi cabeza del agua y lo que vi me dejo atontado. Ahome se encontraba desnuda dentro del rio.

-¿q-que haces aquí? – dijo ella hundiéndose en el agua completamente sonrojada. – Lárgate

-Y-yo n-no sabía que estabas aquí – le dije, y ella me miro. La verdad se veía realmente linda, a pesar de sus ya 18 años, su cara tenía rasgos de una niña. Además, sus ojos, el color de sus ojos hacia a cualquiera obsesionarse, me sonroje. Sin darme cuenta, su mirada angelical me enamoro.- lo siento – dije saliendo del agua y tomando mi ropa, ella hundió toda la cara para no ver nada, y salió cuando ya tenía el pantalón puesto.- te dejo para que te cambies… - dije y me aleje del lugar. Tenía que evitar estos sentimientos, pues la principal búsqueda de la princesa, es mi compromiso con ella.

**Ahome pov**

Qué demonios hacia el aquí, y peor aún, que hacia totalmente desnudo aquí. Eso es demasiado irrespetuoso. Tome mi ropa, me vestí y camine hacia el campamento. Al llegar ya todos estaban despiertos desayunando.

-buenos días – me dijo Sango

-buenos días – respondí

-¿quieres un poco? – me pregunto InuYasha. Como es que después de lo que acaba de pasar esta muy quitado de la pena. Yo estaba extremadamente avergonzada. El me ofreció un plato y yo simplemente le dije "si", tome el plato y me sonroje, ¿por qué?, no sé, solo me sonroje

-¿Por qué estas roja, Ahome? – pregunto Miroku

-por nada.- la verdad ni yo sabía porque me había sonrojado, ni con mi mejor amigo me había pasado, ya que no era el primero en verme "por accidente" así.

**Flash back (3 años atrás)**

Estaba entrenando tranquilamente junto con Sango, Kohaku, Áyame y Yuka con los exterminadores. Teníamos que aprender a manejar a la perfección nuestras armas, en mi caso, los listones cuchilla y la espada.

-bien, descansen – dijo el entrenador – nos vemos mañana

-hasta pronto – dijimos al unisonó y salimos corriendo del lugar

-al fin – dijo Sango

-vamos a darnos un baño

-buena idea – y corrimos hacia las regaderas. Kikyo justamente iba alejándose del lugar, en cuanto nos vio sonrió maliciosamente y se fue. Corrimos al baño y entramos, pero no precisamente al baño que pensábamos. Estábamos completamente desnudas en el baño de chicos, donde solo estaban Miroku y Koga. Nos miramos la una a la otra y gritamos con todas nuestras fuerzas.

**Fin flash back**

Era lo que no entendía, ese dia nos asustamos bastante, y me avergoncé claro está. Pero jamás había sentido esto. Cuando vi a InuYasha en el rio frente a mí, completamente desnudo, sentí mi corazón latir con mucha fuerza. Es increíble, apenas lo conocí antier.

-esta rico – le dije, el me sonrio agradeciendo. Mirarlo asi a los ojos. A esos ojos dorados, será que… ¿me enamore?...

**Al fin, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir (y el hacerlos extremadamente cortos también) pero no se me ocurria nada, aparte de que lo que ya tenia escrito desapareció misteriosamente de mi compu (mentira, me formatearon la compu) bien, gracias a los que leen el fanfic. Sayonara**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi **


	9. capitulo 8

**Genial, Ahome también se está enamorando. ¿Qué pasara? (yo si lo sé y no lo diré) jajaja, (es enserio ¬.¬) se darán cuenta con el tiempo**

-esta rico – le dije, el me sonrio agradeciendo. Mirarlo así a los ojos. A esos ojos dorados, será que… ¿me enamore?...

08 - ¿compromiso?

En el reino del fénix, Inu no Taisho se encontraba en el palacio, hablando con el hijo menor de la reina (**como ya puse a Sota, creo que será… ya se: Jinenji… nop, no queda, hmmmm….. Naruto?... jeje, ese ni de la serie es… hmmm… será Yuki, de mi fanfic "la chic problema" y se acabo)**, Yuki Higurashi (**a verdad) **

-Ojala esta vez la encuentren – dijo el joven de 16 años

-¿tu madre sigue insistiendo en el compromiso? – pregunto el gran general – digo, mi hijo ya lo sabe, pero no esta muy de acuerdo que digamos

- InuYasha y Kagome – dijo Yuki – creo que suena bien, pero…

**Flash back**

-yo no me casare con alguien que no conozco – dijo el joven InuYasha, de 17 años en ese entonces, después de recibir la noticia de su compromiso

**Fin del flash back**

-¿seguirá con esa idea?

Mientras tanto, el equipo ya había partido. Llevaban 3 horas de viaje, pero el reino de los nomos aun quedaba lejos.

-¿falta mucho? – pregunto la pequeña Asagi. – ya quiero volver a casa hermano

-¿y quien te obligo a venir? – dijo el joven .– ahora te tienes que aguantar

-ahh, hermano, eres malo – dijo la chica

-creo que será mejor pasar a mi reino, haber si no tienen información – dijo el chico de melena plateada

-InuYasha- dijo Ahome.- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué precisamente te mandaron a ti en esta misión?, ayer en la noche nos platicaste que tu padre es el general y tu hermano es un guerrero codiciado, ¿Por qué a ti?

-porque – _seré un idiota por lo que diré _pensó – ella es mi prometida – la cara de Ahome cambio de repente, ella se encontraba feliz y algo avergonzada, pero luego de eso, su cara mostraba tristeza

-entiendo – dijo Ahome – ¿Cómo es la pricesa Kagome?, después de todo es tu prometida

-no lo sé – dijo el chico - la vi de bebe, pero no es igual. A decir verdad, ni siquiera estoy enamorado de ella, si no de otra persona

-ah – dijo ella_, no tengo ninguna oportunidad-_ pensó.- ¿Cuántos años debería tener? – el chico la miro algo extrañado, y triste al mismo tiempo, finalmente bajo la mirada sonriendo

-preguntas demasiado ¿no? – dijo levantando la cara, ella hizo el acto contrario algo triste

-lo siento, creo que exagero a veces – dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa, que todos creyeron menos el joven de melena plateada

Aquel bandido, que había robado a la princesa 17 años atrás, se encontraba ya en el reino al cuidado de los halcones, buscaba por todos lados alguna pista. Al llegar a una cabaña común y corriente vio a un hombre entrar, y escucho a los dos hombres hablar

-bienvenido Myoga, ¿Qué no estabas con el joven InuYasha? – pregunto uno

- gracias Totosai, de hecho me acaba de mandar para acá, dice que son demasiados en la misión y con un anciano a su paso no podrá hacer nada

-que grosero de su parte

-asi es el

-¿y, se puede saber el nombre de sus acompañantes?

-¿no les preguntaste al venir aquí? – al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió contestar.- sus nombres son Miroku Hoshi, Sango Taiyija, y Ahome Doragon – al decir esto, el bandido derrumbo la puerta, desenvaino su espada y acorralo a Myoga amenazando cortar su cabeza

-dime, ¿A dónde fueron?

Otra vez de noche. Los chicos habían logrado llegar hasta una posada en el camino. Los habían recibido y atendido muy bien. Comieron, se ducharon y luego se fueron cada quien a su habitación. Miroku e InuYasha dormirían en una, Sango, Asagi y Kagome en otra. Mientras los chicos hablaban de quien sabe cuantas tonterías, las chicas hablaban tranquilamente sobre la vida y cosas asi.

-por cierto Asagi – dijo la castaña.- si ustedes provienen del reino del fénix ¿Por qué tu hermano no tiene uno?, ¿y tu?

-yo no tengo porque todavía no nace, es la razón por la que InuYasha es bastante sobreprotector conmigo – dijo ella.- y de InuYasha… pues, es algo trágico la verdad

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Ahome asustada

-veras…

**Flash back (17 años atrás)**

-es mi turno – dijo el pequeño de ojos dorados. Subió al escenario (no se como se llamaban en ese entonces) y llamo a su fénix.- Kaze no Mahou – dijo y para su desgracia, el fénix cayo. El pequeño se asusto al ver a su fénix entrar en su interior - ¡PAPA! – grito asustado, para finalmente quedar inconciente

**Fin del flash back**

-pero a cambio de su fénix, mi hermano tiene poderes que ningún otro chico fénix puede obtener- dijo (**disculpen si cambio algunos detalles en sus poderes para afigurar el poder de un fénix**) – por ejemplo, el puede transformar su sangre en navajas de fuego y lastimar a cualquier enemigo (**ese creo lo deje normal jeje**)

-eso es genial – dijo Sango

-pero no lo uso mas que una vez

-¿enserio?, ¿Por qué?

-lastimo a nuestro hermano, Shion

**Flash back**

**Aquí se los dejo. Bien creo que ahora no tarde mucho en subir, jeje. Espero les guste, sayonara**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**


	10. capitulo 9

**Aquí de nuez metiendo la cara donde no me llaman (apoco ¬.¬) cállate… en fin, la imaginación me vino por un rato, a ver si al menos esta vez me sale "decente"**

**09 – cambio de planes**

**Flash back (6 años atrás)**

4 niños jugaban tranquilamente vigilados por su hermano mayor. Tenían una pelota y usualmente peleaban por quien la usaría.

-InuYasha – gritaron los 4 al unisonó

-¿Qué les pasa? – dijo saliendo de la casa. – sesshomaru los está cuidando, de que sirve que me llamen a mí.

-es que tú eres más justo

-he – dijo el mayor (sesshomaru)

-¿Quién debe empezar? – dijo Asagi, de 6 años

-lancen la pelota al cielo, el primero en cogerla es el ganador

-gracias – dijeron al unisonó, de nuevo, e hicieron lo que les dijo el ambarino

-con que te quieren más a ti que a mí – dijo Sesshomaru

-¿qué esperabas? – Respondió InuYasha – le tienes más cariño a Asagi que a los demás, además falta ver como trataras al que viene en camino (Moegi)

-cállate – dijo el mayor, quería intentar hacerlo enojar, como siempre. – ¿todavía te sientes mal por ser el único sin un fénix?

-que te importa – dijo algo enojado

-lamentablemente para ti, la única manera de que consigas pareja es de forma arreglada, porque sin fénix, nadie te hará caso.

**Ok, ya saben la razón por la cual InuYasha dijo en otro recuerdo "no me casare con alguien que no conozco**

-cállate idiota

-o tal vez la chica del reino dragón que te dejo plantado no es suficiente prueba

-ahora si – el peli plateado se lanzo sobre su hermano. La pelea duro poco, ya que fue detenida por una llamarada que lanzo InuYasha, que en lugar de darle al mayor, le dio al menor, Shion, quemándolo levemente. Claro, para el hermano sobreprotector eso era algo muy malo. Corrió enseguida con su hermano y lo tomo en brazos

-¿te lastime mucho Shion? – Pregunto preocupado – es tu maldita culpa, Sesshomaru

-yo no sabía que tenias esa clase de poderes

-pues esto no volverá a pasar – dijo caminando con su hermano en brazos a su hogar

**Fin del flash back**

-como puedes ver, más bien oír, mi humano no tiene pensado volver a usar sus poderes a causa de ese accidente – dijo la pequeña Asagi.

-pero…

-deja de contarle a todos ese acontecimiento – dijo el ambarino enojado

-lo siento, Inu

-hay que seguir, nos falta poco para llegar al reino de los nomos

En el reino protegido por los dragones, el rey Naraku había mandado a llamar a una de sus más fieles guerreras, Kikyo, se creía que ella era la más poderosa del reino, además de casi parecer hermana gemela de Ahome, lamentablemente se detestan a más no poder.

-para que soy útil, su alteza – dijo la chica arrodillada en frente de su rey

-necesito que te hagas pasar por la joven Doragon – la chica miro algo confundida a su rey.- tu siempre has sido de gustos muy caros, yo creo que el hecho de hacerte pasar por una princesa te encantara

-¿de qué habla? Mi señor

-Ahome Doragon es la mismísima Kagome Higurashi, princesa desaparecida del reino custodiado por el ave fénix

-¿Qué?

-tienes que hacerte pasar por ella, para que no sea encontrada, y me avises cada movimiento de la familia Taisho

-será todo un honor – dijo saliendo de la estancia

Pasó un buen rato y divisaron la entrada de aquel reino de los nomos, pero aun les faltaba para llegar a alguna aldea. En la entrada había una posada, donde decidieron descansar. Fueron muy bien atendidos, rentaron 2 habitaciones, dejaron sus cosas y bajaron a cenar. InuYasha tomo un periódico del lugar y lo leyó un rato. En un instante su rostro cambio de uno pacifico a uno temeroso.

-que pasa? – pregunto Ahome

-alguien le dijo a tu padre que estamos en este reino, sabe que vamos a palacio, nos están esperando, a los 4

-que? – grito Sango

-usted es el joven InuYasha Taisho? – pregunto la mujer que custodiaba aquella posada

-si – dijo el

-mi nombre es Kaede, fui gran amiga de su madre…, les ayudare a escapar

-enserio? – pregunto el aprendiz de monje

-seria de mucha ayuda – dijo la chica de mirada oro viejo

-pero sabran que no estamos y buscaran por los alrededores. Es mejor que nos separemos.

-de acuerdo… Sango y yo iremos al castillo… tu y Ahome vayan al reino fénix, nosotros no diremos nada – dijo Miroku

-gracias amigo

-les prestare dos caballos para que escapen – dijo Kaede.- me saludas a tus padres

-seguro que todo estará bien? – le pregunto al ojiazul

-si, todo ira bien, por ahora

-de acuerdo… vámonos Ahome

-tengan cuidado – grito y salieron hacia afuera, donde ya los esperaban con 2 caballos

**Listo, algo corto, pero fue todo lo que pude escribir (además se nos hacia mejor dejarle allí) bien, saludos a todos los que comentan el fanfic (sip 3 o 4 personas) para mi es mucho… sayonara**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**Hector Naraku Martinez Sanchez**


	11. capitulo 10

**Ya sabomes, debomes capotilo (Kirana ¬.¬ habla bien) ya está bien. Aquí la continuación**

**10 – escape y descubrimiento**

-de acuerdo… vámonos Ahome

-tengan cuidado – grito y salieron hacia afuera, donde ya los esperaban con 2 caballos

-ellos son sus caballos, los llevaran al reino del fénix – dijo Kaede

-ok – dijo InuYasha y Ayudo a Ahome a subir al caballo. La chica hizo una mueca de dolor y el se preocupo - ¿Qué paso?

-nada – dijo tranquilamente. – _Qué demonios fue eso, no recuerdo haberme golpeado – _pensó. Movió in poco la camisa para verificar si su hombro derecho estaba herido _–que extraño, juro haber sentido dolor en mi hombro_

-muchas gracias – dijo el ambarino a Kaede y subió a su caballo – vámonos Ahome

-si – y comenzaron su camino

Al día siguiente, por la mañana llegaron a la ciudad real Miroku y Sango en la carrosa de InuYasha. Como habían previsto, habían varios guardias del reino custodiado por los dragones protegiendo la entrada. Algunos de estos guardias abrieron la puerta de la carroza

-¿Dónde está?

-¿de quién hablan? – pregunto tranquilamente Sango

-de la chica Doragon

-aquí no se encuentra Ahome, yo vengo con "mi esposa" de viaje – dijo Miroku, causando un sonrojo de parte de Sango

-maldición, busquen por los alrededores – grito a sus ayudantes, enseguida volteo hacia los chicos – ustedes irán con el capitán Onigumo, el decidirá qué hacer con ustedes – y tomaron prisioneros a los dos jóvenes

En el bosque, se encontraban InuYasha y Ahome durmiendo en el pasto. Habían cabalgado lo suficiente para poder dormir tranquilos. El primero en despertar fue InuYasha, que preparo el desayuno con las pocas probaciones que quedaban. Después de un rato, el olor a comida levando a Ahome, quien se acomodo para recibir su parte.

-toma – le dijo el ambarino sonriendo mientras le entregaba su plato. Ella, al sentir el roce de la mano de InuYasha, sintió otra vez el dolor de su hombro derecho, pero más fuerte, haciendo una mueca de dolor

-¿te pasa algo?

-nada, muchas gracias – termino su comida y camino hacia un lugar donde el chico no la viera. Se quito la armadura y la camisa, reviso su hombro pero no encontró nada - ¿Qué demonios?

-ándale, hay que empezar nuestro viaje – grito él. La chica se vistió y corrió hacia su caballo, subiéndose con la ayuda InuYasha. Era extraño para ella, llevaba tres veces sintiendo dolor en su hombro derecho, y cada vez era más fuerte, algo estaba mal. Pero lo que más le desconcertaba era que solamente sentía dolor cuando InuYasha la tocaba.

Miroku y Sango se encontraban en camino junto a los guardias del reino del dragón. Les dijeron millones de veces que Ahome no iba con ellos. Lo peor fue que algunos guardias se fueron en la misma dirección que Ahome e InuYasha. Eso era fatal, pues los caballos eran más veloces que los que tenían la chica dragón y el chico fénix. Ellos se encontraban tranquilamente en el bosque, comiendo lo que el chico había preparado (pescado, ¿Qué mas?).

-suerte que había un rio por aquí, nos hubiéramos muerto de hambre – dijo Tranquilo

-por culpa de ALGUIEN que se le ocurrió darle una "probadita" de las provisiones a los caballos

-tenían hambre, y nunca pensé que tanta

Se habían detenido e InuYasha vio el cansancio de los caballos, así que tomo su mochila y se las puso en frente. Nunca pensó que ellos arrasaran con todo lo que había en ese morral.

-pues pensaste mal – dijo Ahome. Termino de comer y se dirigió al rio, no sin antes decir – ni se te ocurra espiarme

-palabra

-bien – y camino al rio. Al llegar se quito las armas, la armadura y se desvistió, para meterse al agua.

El chico miraba a todos lados, a excepción de la dirección del rio, se sentía preocupado, algo iba a pasar, temia que fuera a alguno de sus nuevos amigos. Como el pensaba. A lo lejos se veian soldados en camino hacia ellos. Luego los vio doblar hacia el rio.

-Ahome – tomo sus armas y corrió hacia el rio. Al llegar, la chica estaba ya vestida, solamente se estaba colocando la armadura. – tenemos que irnos – dijo algo asustado

-que pasa?

-los guerreros de Naraku están aquí – le lanzo sus armas. En cuanto las chicas se las coloco, la tomo de la mano y corrió infiltandose mas en el bosque. Corrian a todo lo que les dava.

-por que no tomamos los caballos?

-porque estaban a la vista de todos ellos.

La chica había empezado a sentir dolor otra vez, pero intento soportarlo. Corrieron mas y mas, solo les importaba alejarse de aquel grupo. Le ardia, y mucho, ya no soportaba el dolor. Callo de rodillas al suelo y lloraba, ese dolor era bastante para ella.

-sueltame – dijo soltando el agarre del chico

-que pasa? – dijo preocupado. Se acerco a ella y se coloco de rodillas frente de la chica.

-no te acerques!

El chico no hizo caso. La tomo de los hombros, Se deshizo de la armadura de la chica y rompió la prenda dejando ver el hombro de la muchacha. Había una marca roja, pero no parecía una herida. Presto mas atención y pudo identificar un fénix.

-YA BASTA! – grito adolorida. El chico la solto y la marca desapareció. Las sospechas del chico eran correctas, la princesa fénix y Ahome eran la misma persona.

-Ahome… tu

Ella solamente se abrazaba a si misma, no sabia como explicar aquel dolor que sintió cuando el chico la toco. Se sentía como si estuviera quemándose.

-me prestaste atención cuando explique lo de la princesa

La chica no respondió

-RESPONDEME! – y la tomo de los hombros. La chica grito

-SUELTAME! – el chico hizo caso.- nunca explicaste nada

-si lo hize – ella bajo la mirada.- que no lo entiendes?... empezamos un viaje buscando a una persona que teníamos en frente, Ahome, TU eres la princesa fénix

-que?, no es posible, mi padre dijo que…

-fuiste adoptada?... ese desgraciado te robo del palacio

Ella no creía eso

-cual crees que haya sido la razón de tu falta de dragon?, es porque no eres una chica dragon.

-mi padre no hizo eso… me encontró tirada, abandonada… si eso es verdad, y yo soy la princesa, tu reina fue quien me abandono en el bosque.

-no te dirijas a ella asi

-y tu puedes insultar a mi padre

-ese hombre no es tu padre, entiende, y esa marca – tomo de nuevo su hombro, causando la aparición del fénix.- es la prueba

La chica no podía contener el enojo hacia el chico. Cual era la razón de estar enojada?, la verdad ella no sabia, si eso era verdad, no tenia por que estar defendiendo a Onigumo, pero como dicen, tu padre es el que te cria.

-vamonos – dijo el levantándose del suelo

-a donde?

-retomaremos nuestro camino al reino fénix, te entregare a la reina

**Aquí el capi (que tal ehhh) no te metas Naraku (mala), saludos y aquí el capitulo**

**Kirana Taisho**

**Naraku Martinez**


	12. capitulo 11

**Aquí estamos otra vez (hai) presentándonos Kirana (y Naraku), con pueblo humano me refiero a que no son custodiados por ningún ser mitológico, le episodi…**

-vámonos – dijo el levantándose del suelo

-¿a dónde?

-retomaremos nuestro camino al reino fénix, te entregare a la reina

**11- llegada al reino fénix**

En el reino protegido por los dragones, se encontraban Sango y Miroku en una celda, vigilados por Goshinki, esperando la llegada de su "rey". Y no tardo bastante, Naraku llego con la idea de interrogarlos.

-los liberare si me ayudan – dijo

-¿Qué es lo que necesita? – pregunto Sango asustada

-¿Dónde está la joven Doragon?

-no lo sabemos – mintió Miroku, por primera vez tenia desconfianza a su rey

-ella no nos acompaño

-¿seguros? – Goshinki le entrego el morral que llevaban - ¿Qué esto no es de ella? – y saco el libro del reino fénix que Ahome tanto leía. – se dirige hacia haya, ¿verdad?

-no lo sabemos

-me están colmando la paciencia. ¿DONDE ESTA?

InuYasha y Ahome habían comenzado su camino de nuevo. No se habían dirigido la palabra en buen rato. Cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Ahome pensaba que él estaba enojado con ella, por su falta de atención, por tonta. Como era posible seguir estando enamorada cuando el mismo le dijo que le gustaba otra persona. En cambio InuYasha se sentía un poco triste por la falta de confianza que había entre ellos dos. Además, temía que sus sentimientos no llegaran a ser respondidos por lo que dijo antes, "A decir verdad, ni siquiera estoy enamorado de ella, si no de otra persona", temía que ella malentendiera eso.

-descansaremos en el próximo pueblo, es un pueblo humano, nadie pensara que estamos allí – dijo él.- además compraremos algo de ropa, no te puedo llevar con la camisa así de rota.

-si – se limito a responder.

Al caminar un rato, lograron divisar aquel pueblo del que hablaba InuYasha. Caminaron hacia una tienda, donde llevo a Kagome a escoger algo de ropa.

-escoge lo que sea, algo bello, para que estés presentable.

-si – no se le ocurría que otra cosa responder. Ahora mismo, InuYasha se encontraba molesto, y ella no llevaba consigo sus armas. Cogió un vestido blanco, bastante sencillo, pero lindo. Era de tirantes, la falda llegaba poquito debajo de la rodilla, ya que a ella nunca le gusto usar faldas muy largas. InuYasha pago el vestido y ella salió con el puesto, el cabello agarrado en media cola de lado y unas sandalias blancas.

-lo siento – dijo ella

-no te preocupes, nada de lo que escogiste fue caro – dijo el más calmado, al parecer se le había pasado el enojo.

-n-no lo decía por eso – el chico la miro atentamente – lo siento por no ser muy atenta

-perdóname tu a mí, -dijo el - te lastime hace rato, pero estaba algo enojado – la chica bajo la mirada – estaba enojado por la falta de confianza entre nosotros.

-eh

-si yo hubiera sabido de tu dolor cuando te toco, nunca lo hubiera hecho, claro, a menos que fuera necesario.

La chica sonrio y siguió caminando. _Así que no está enojado _pensó tranquilamente. El chico la veía caminar, pero no se movía. Se le hacía hermosa, su cabello hasta media espalda brillaba con intensidad a la luz del sol. Habían comenzado a pasear por aquel pueblo. Su piel clara resplandecía con aquel vestido blanco que recién había comprado. A veces parecía una niña, mirada angelical, sus ojos cafés grandes y cada puchero que hacia cuando el no la dejaba entrar a algún lugar.

Miro el atardecer, pronto anochecería, era importante encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche. También podrían seguir, pero llegarían al reino del fénix a las 2 de la mañana, no era recomendable.

-hay que buscar donde pasar la noche – le dijo a la chica

-si – dijo mas alegre. Era imposible que hace un momento estuvieran enojados el uno con el otro. Llegaron a una posada, pidieron dos habitaciones y las pagaron. Dejaron las cosas que compraron en la habitación de InuYasha y bajaron a cenar.

Comieron tranquilamente y regresaron cada uno a su habitación.

De repente se escucho un estruendo afuera. Varios de los lugareños gritaban asustados. InuYasha se fijo por la ventana. Habían varios soldados del reino protegido por los dragones, saqueaban todo. Ahome entro a la habitación del chico asustada. Ahora si había problemas, ya que ninguno de los dos llevaba armas, las habían dejado en el rio al huir de los mismos hombres. Salieron de la habitación

-revisen esa posada – grito uno de ellos, al parecer el general.

-Ahome, busquemos una salida

-jóvenes, no es necesario, los llevare yo misma – dijo una muchacha

-gracias…

-nazuna – dijo ella

-muchas gracias, joven nazuna

-vengan – la chica los guio hacia una salida trasera. Se despidieron de la muchacha y corrieron hacia la salida de la aldea, claro, sin ser vistos.

-el reino del fénix queda a unas horas de aquí a pie. Si corremos llegaremos mas rápido.

-no soy muy rápida – dijo ella cuando ya se habían alejado del pueblo. El chico se detuvo

-¿crees poder soportar el dolor de tu hombro un rato?

-creo que si – InuYasha se puso de rodillas

-sube a mi espalda, correré lo más rápido que pueda

-bien – e izo lo que el chico le ordeno. Al tocarlo sintió dolor, era claro, pero si se quedaban podría ser peor, ella conocía el carácter del rey Naraku, los azotaría hasta el cansancio, si no es que los matara.

-vamos – el chico comenzó a correr. Si iban a ese paso no tardarían mucho en llegar. Corrieron por el bosque casi 3 horas, hasta divisar la entrada del reino fénix. Cuando el chico se detuvo para bajar a la chica, ella se había quedado dormida.

-Ahome, despierta – le dijo mientras la movía un poco

-eh

-ya llegamos – la coloco en el suelo y la llevo hacia donde se supone estaba su casa.- espera un momento – toco la puerta y enseguida abrió la madre de InuYasha, Izayoi.

-hijo –dijo abrazándolo - ¿no deberías estar en tu misión?

-de hecho está terminada – tomo de la mano a Ahome y entraron a la casa – madre, ella es Ahome Doragon, o más bien, Kagome Higurashi, la princesa de nuestro reino

-mucho gusto – dijo la chica

-el gusto es mio, su alteza – dijo en una reverencia – no podemos llevarla esta noche, ¿le gustaría pasar la noche en mi humilde casa?

-si, gracias

-¿y mi padre?

-se encuentra en una misión junto con Sesshomaru. Y tus hermanos ya están dormidos.

-bien… llevare a la princesa a su habitación – dijo InuYasha y llevo a Ahome al segundo piso – tienes que comenzar a acostumbrarte a ser llamada Kagome Higurashi.

-lo intentare- llegaron a la habitación y entraron. Ella se sentó en la cama y el chico fue al armario, de donde saco un vestido blanco con detalles en rojo, que coloco en una silla, y un camisón blanco, el cual le entrego a la chica

-para que duermas esta noche – camino a la salida y tomo la perilla de la puerta – buenas noches

-espera...

**Listo, que tal… (ya nos están saliendo mejor) sip. Gracias como siempre a aquellos que leen el fanfic. Cuídense, bye bye**

**Kirana Taisho**

**Naraku Martinez**


	13. capitulo 12

**Bien, ya volvimos. (a los que les guste Naraku diga yoooo) a nadie le gusta Naraku mas que a ti, loco. (mala TT-TT), por cierto, en capítulos anteriores olvide especificar que Miroku y Sango estaban comprometidos (en el fanfic), ya lo especifique, ahora si continuamos:**

-para que duermas esta noche – camino a la salida y tomo la perilla de la puerta – buenas noches

-espera...

**12- sentimientos y problemas**

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto InuYasha caminando hacia ella

-si te sientes mal por lo del compromiso arreglado, yo me encargo de eso – lo mira a los ojos –no quiero que hagas algo que no quieras hacer

El chico sonrio y se rasco la cabeza

-¿Cuándo te he dicho que no lo voy a hacer?, fue un arreglo de familia

-pero tu dijiste que no me amabas, que te gustaba otra persona

-¿no lo entiendes verdad?

- yo solo digo que… - fue interrumpida, ya que el chico había tomado su barbilla con la mano y la beso. La chica correspondió, pero inmediatamente sintió el pulsante dolor en su hombro y se separo sonrojada.

-¿Por qué?

- lo único que dije fue que no amaba a la princesa fénix, y ahora que se que la chica que Amo y la princesa son la misma, no hay nada que me detenga a seguir con el compromiso.

-¿Qué?

-la persona por la cual no me quería casar con la princesa, eras tú, Ahome

Sin poderlo controlar, la chica soltó sus lagrimas. ¿Eso no era un sueño?, ¿el chico de quien se había enamorado por un capricho la amaba? Sentía como si al despertar al día siguiente todo fuera un sueño. En un día había descubierto muchas cosas, cosas irreales, su verdadera identidad, lo horrendo que era el rey Naraku y Onigumo, y que su amor era correspondido.

El chico no soporto verla llorar y la abrazo cortamente, pues sabía que a ella le dolería.

-te amo, Ahome

-recuerda que es Kagome – se acerco a él y lo beso nuevamente. Ella sentía dolor, claro, pero nada comparado con la felicidad que en ese momento mantenía. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos un momento.

-ya es hora de dormir – dijo el levantándose y camino hacia la puerta – que tenga dulces sueños, mi princesa – dijo antes de salir

-buenas noches – y el chico salió. Ella se levanto de la cama y tomo el camisón que InuYasha le había dado, se cambio, se cepillo el cabello y se acostó a dormir, con la esperanza de que al despertar todo fuera real.

Miroku y Sango se encontraban todavía encerrados. Sango temia por la vida de su amiga, mientras Miroku temia que no hubieran llegado al reino fénix antes de ser atrapados.

-que este a salvo, por favor – decía una vez más Sango llorando.

-maldito seas Naraku, hacer pasar a la prima de InuYasha como la princesa es algo ruin, ni pensar que se tendrá que casar con su propia sangre

-Kikyo fue una tonta, si supiera que va a cometer un pecado por cumplir una orden de ese bastardo.

Miroku abrazo a su prometida tratando de consolarla, pero no logro mucho.

-Ahome va a estar bien, Sango, ya lo veras

-si

Se quedaron así abrazados hasta el amanecer, viendo las estrellas de la noche y como el sol salía poco a poco, y entraba la luz hacia la celda.

Ahome seguía durmiendo placenteramente. La luz ya entraba por la ventana, y fue lo que causo que la chica despertara lentamente. Al despertar no reconoció donde se encontraba. Ella recordaba una habitación oscura, donde InuYasha la llevo a dormir y le confesó sus sentimientos, ahora veía la habitación perfectamente. La cama con un edredón azul con algunas flores. Las paredes blancas con detalles azules, era la habitación de un chico (de esa era claro). Lo único que le vino a la mente era la habitación de InuYasha. Si eso era verdad, ¿Dónde había dormido el chico?, en la habitación de Sesshomaru claro está.

Salió de su habitación en busca de InuYasha, camino por los pasillos de la casa y entraba a cada habitación sigilosamente. En la primera encontró a Asagi durmiendo tranquila. En la segunda había dos chicos, uno de pelo verdoso y el otro de pelo rojo, eran gemelos, así que supuso que eran Dai y Roku. En la siguiente habitación se encontraba un niño de pelo morado, así que al ser el único chico sobrante supuso que sería Shion. Quedaban dos habitaciones, En una dormían dos niñas, la mayor de pelo plateado y la menor de pelo negro. Una extraña familia, pensó ella. Entro a la ultima habitación encontró a quien buscaba. InuYasha estaba despierto, se estaba acomodando la camisa cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su prometida.

-buenos días, princesa – le dijo sonriendo. El llevaba un pantalón de época negro y una camisa de botones blanca. Su cabello lo tenía sostenido en una cola alta.

-cámbiate ya, te deje el vestido en una silla, desayunamos e iremos a ver a la reina

-si – salió de la habitación en camino a la suya. Al entrar encontró el vestido. Era blanco con detalles rojos (como el de Rin Kagamine en el video de daughter of evil, pondré la foto en mi perfil). Se ducho y se coloco el vestido. Se dejo el cabello suelto, solo una flor roja adornándolo (les dije que como Rin Kagamine). Pronto escucho que tocaron la puerta

-adelante – InuYasha entro a la habitación, saludando con un beso en los labios a la chica.

-¿lista?

-claro – tomo la mano de InuYasha y bajaron al comedor, donde se encontraba ya toda la familia reunida.

-bien, chicos – dijo InuYasha a sus hermanos – ella es mi prometida, la princesa Kagome Higurashi

-mucho gusto – dijeron los 5 menores al unisono

-¿asi que Ahome era la princesa? – pregunto Asagi

**Etto…. Donde había quedado Asagi? (¡que no acompañaba a InuYasha y Ahome?) no me acuerdo…. (ya la regamos) lo se…**

-sip

-demonios, la teníamos en frente, hubiéramos regresado mas antes- la niña de ojos verdes hizo un puchero.

-créeme, soy el que más cree eso

-hay que apurarse- dijo Izayoi – tenemos que irnos

Tomaron su desayuno, dejaron a los niños con su nana y partieron al palacio. Kagome platicaba tranquilamente con Izayoi. InuYasha simplemente las miraba. Al llegar a palacio se encontraron con algo extraño. ¿la princesa llevaba allí varios días?. Eso era imposible, pues Ahome e InuYasha apenas habían llegado.

-joven InuYasha- dijo la reina – que gusto verlo

-el gusto es mío, su alteza- dijo dando una reverencia

-gracias por hacer este viaje, pero mi hija a aparecido

-de hecho, su alteza, la princesa no había aparecido hasta hoy – dijo Izayoi apuntando a Ahome

-llego un tal Onigumo Doragon trayendo a una muchacha, ella tiene un gran parecido a mi, así que…

-han comprobado la marca? – pregunto el peli plateado

-de hecho, te esperábamos para eso, ya ves que tu estas destinado a mi hija

-madre – grito la "princesa" llegando al lugar – ¿tenemos visitas? – presto atención a todos, y al ver a Ahome su cara cambio completamente

-¿Kikyo?

-hola Ahome

-¿Por qué?

Kikyo sabia a la perfección que la llegada de Ahome echaría a perder el plan de su rey.

-hija mía, El joven InuYasha tiene que comprobar la marca

InuYasha no había quitado la mirada de enzima de Kikyo. Era imposible que fuera ella la que se hacía pasar por Kagome.

-deja esta farsa, Kikyo, tu y yo sabemos que tú no eres de la familia Higurashi, chica dragon

-no sé de qué me hablas

-tu, Kikyo, ¿que demonios piensas?

-¿de que habla, joven? – pregunto la reina

-esta mujer no es nada de usted alteza, es una chica del reino enemigo

-¿madre, desconfías de mi? – dijo Kikyo

-NO HAY RAZON PARA DESCONFIAR ASI DE MI HIJA – grito furiosa – VAYANSE DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIEREN SER ARRESTADOS

-BIEN- grito InuYasha. Claro que estaba furioso, confundir a su hija de esa manera, es lo peor que una madre puede hacer.

**Maldita Kikyo (pero es bella) tenias que ser Naraku (por que mas atacaría a InuYasha) te dije que si vuelves a hacer eso te mato (ya calmate) sayonara**

**Kirana Taisho**

**Naraku Martinez**


	14. capitulo 13

**Denle la bienvenida a Onigumo (que tal me veo) genial. Como verán, Naraku va a una fiesta (sip) continuemos**

-NO HAY RAZON PARA DESCONFIAR ASI DE MI HIJA – grito furiosa – VAYANSE DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIEREN SER ARRESTADOS

-BIEN- grito InuYasha. Claro que estaba furioso, confundir a su hija de esa manera, es lo peor que una madre puede hacer.

**13- Sesshomaru conoce a Ahome**

Regresaron a su casa en un rato. Ahome estaba algo triste, tenía las esperanzas de saber quién y cómo era su madre, y no la acepto. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en la habitación de InuYasha y llorar desconsoladamente.

-tranquila princesa – dijo el peli plateado tratando de consolarla

-ni siquiera la conocía, ni siquiera sé porque lloro – se seca las lagrimas- pero me calmare

-sí, es mejor – la besa, separándose obviamente por el problema de Ahome – así eres más linda

-no hay alguna manera… de que desaparezca este dolor – pregunto. No quería tener que sufrir dolor cada que su prometido la besara o la tocara.

-si…

-¿Cuál es?

-sea lo que sea… no lo harás hasta que estemos unidos por la ley de dios – la chica hizo un puchero

-malo

-te vez linda cuando haces eso

-c-como digas – dijo Sonrojada - ¿Dónde están las bolsas de lo que compramos en el pueblo humano?

-en el armario- la chica camino al armario y tomo un vestido blanco con pequeños listones rosas adornando la parte inferior de la falda y los tirantes. – me permites por favor?

-si – el chico sale de la habitación

Ella se coloco el vestido y tomo su cabello en una cola alta

-listo – dijo dejando pasar al chico a la habitación

-créeme, te vez mucho más linda así que con los mejores vestidos de gala

-ya deja de decirme tantas cosas lindas. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que con mis armas no soy una chica linda.

-nunca te he visto pelear

-también tu, nos llevaste por un camino tan tranquilo que ni parecía aventura

-¿hay un problema?, es culpa de mi hermana, quien la manda a meterse en el camino

-¿la querías proteger?

-claro

Al calabozo del castillo del Rey Naraku entro un joven con una capucha. Ataco a todos los guardias dejándolos inconscientes y llego a la celda de Miroku y Sango

-¿Quién diablos eres? – pregunto Miroku

-eso no te lo puedo decir todavía, vengo a liberarlos – saca la llave de su bolsillo y abre la reja, dejándolos salir.

-¿Por qué?

El chico los miro. Esa Mirada, era parecida a la del rey Naraku. El chico era de pelo negro y ojos Azules. Esos ojos azules eran lo único que lo diferenciaba de Naraku.

-¿eres familiar del rey?

-vamos – dijo guiándolos a la salida

-madre – dijo Kikyo a la reina - ¿Cómo es que usted sabe que yo soy la destinada a InuYasha?

-sencillamente, el dia en que naciste, la familia Taisho vino de visita

**Flash Back**

-que linda… Kagome – dijo la reina

-ese nombre

-sip… ese será su nombre… princesa Kagome Higurashi

Entra a la habitación uno de los sirvientes del palacio

-su alteza, la familia Taisho esta aquí

-déjalos pasar

El sirviente sale y deja pasar a la familia. InuYasha (de 4 años) inmediatamente corre a ver a la niña

-qué bonita – dijo

-¿quieres cargarla? – pregunto la reina

-si – dijo encantado. La reina coloco a Kagome en brazos de InuYasha, que la veía tiernamente. La niña comenzó a llorar y en su brazo apareció una marca roja.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-la marca de amor… entonces…

-tu hijo, Izayoi, es el escogido para vivir al lado de mi hija por la eternidad.

**Fin flash back**

-_entonces Ahome deberá casarse con mi primo_- no creo que me guste casarme con el

-es tu destino, Kagome

-pero…

-cuando tu fénix nazca, se decidirá el día de la boda

-bien – dijo triste. InuYasha no la conocía, pero ella sabia muy bien que había un lazo de sangre entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo es 3 años mayor.

-hemos llegado, madre – dijo un Chico de pelo plateado entrando a la casa de la familia Taisho

-Izayoi – dijo un hombre un poco mas alto que el chico, de mismos rasgos

-Inuno, Sesshomaru, que bien que llegaron – dijo emocionada – te tengo una sorpresa amor

-¿Qué pasa?

-tu hijo al fin acepto su compromiso con la princesa, y ella se encuentra aquí en la casa

-¿enserio?, esto es digno de festejarse

-¿entonces si la encontró? – dijo Sesshomaru, la mujer asintió.- ire a verlos – subió al segundo piso en busca de su hermano menor. Al llegar a la habitación de InuYasha entro, ahí estaban su hermano y una chica, supuso que seria la princesa

-InuYasha – dijo sin mucho sentimiento

-ah, Sesshomaru

-¿el es tu hermano mayor? – pregunto Ahome.

-usted debe ser la princesa Kagome, ¿me equivoco?

-no, no se equivoca

-mucho gusto… ya sabe quien soy yo…

-si

-entonces hermano… ¿si te vaz a casar?

-claro

-perfecto… - camina hacia la puerta – a partir de ahora dormiran juntos – los mira – no pienso dejarte entrar en mi habitacion otra vez

-¿eh? – pregunto InuYasha sonrojado…

-p-pero – dijo Ahome… igualmente sonrojada

-que tiene de malo, pronto seran marido y mujer

-ya que – dijo el ambarino aun sonrojado y Sesshomaru salio de la habitacion

**Matenme, se que tarde demasiado… pero no se enojen, mi maldita pc no funcionaba (esta aquí en mi home) eso no importa, sayonara**

**Kirana Taisho**

**Naraku Martinez**


	15. Chapter 14

**Jeje si creen que ya se va a acabar (EQUIVOCADOS) no se van a salvar de este fanfic un rato mas… (pasen porfavor a leer nuestro crossover, si asi se escribe, de Shugo Chara e InuYasha)**

-que tiene de malo, pronto seran marido y mujer

-ya que – dijo el ambarino aun sonrojado y Sesshomaru salió de la habitación

**14 – encuentros felices y dolorosos**

-lo siento Ahome, creo que mi hermano es algo…

-n-no te preocupes…- el chico se acerco a ella y la beso, algo que la chica correspondió, gimiendo de dolor al 3er segundo, haciendo que se separaran.

-InuYasha, los buscan abajo – dijo la pequeña Asagi entrando a la habitación. Los chicos la miraron aun abrazados. Se sonrojo – gomen, gomen – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- quien será?

-vamos – dijo Ahome tomándolo de la mano *ignorando su dolor* y bajaron a la estancia principal. Había 4 chicos, 1 mujer y 3 hombres

-así que son amigos de la princesa…

-si – dijo uno de ellos.

-me llamo Koga

-yo soy Miroku, a sus servicios

-Sango

-soy el príncipe del reino dragon, Bankotsu

-¿del reino dragon? – dijo algo seria

-no se preocupe, no vengo a nada malo, mi padre se ha pasado. Todo por culpa de su maldito ministro y ahora rey, Naraku.

-creo que tu padre causo un gran alboroto por mi culpa, lo siento – dijo Izayoi

-chicos – dijo Ahome al llegar al primer piso

-Ahome – grito Sango abrazandola

-Sango, como estas? – dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.- que paso… no te hicieron daño?

-nop

-menos mal – ella miro a Miroku y luego a los otros dos chicos…

-alguna nueva? – pregunto Sango

-sobre eso – mira a InuYasha y el la toma de la mano – me casare dentro de poco

-ENSERIO?

-Ahome resulto ser la princesa Kagome – dijo InuYasha – nunca pensé que me enamoraría de cierta chica

-y decías que no te casarías con la princesa – dijo Miroku

-me arrepiento de ello

Koga los miraba algo enojado, celoso mas bien. La chica de quien estaba enamorado simplemente se casaría con otro.

-y aceptaste? – pregunto enojado

-claro – dijo mientras era abrazada por su prometido. Koga vio a InuYasha de manera Amenazante.

-nunca imagine que te enamoraras de aquel forastero… que reto al rey Naraku hace poco

-lo hiciste? – pregunto asustada a InuYasha – no te hizo nada?

-fuera de amenazar con dejarme en su calabozo… no paso nada – la chica suspiro

-menos mal – vio al joven Koga. Este le sonrio y salió de la casa. – que le pasa?

-no lo se – dijo Sango

-ire a ver – dijo Saliendo de la casa. Al llegar vio al chico algo pensativo mirando el atardecer.- te pasa algo? – el chico la miro asustado. Al darse cuenta quien era se tranquilizo

-no es nada

-eres mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, a mi no me mientes

-estas enamorada de el? – dijo el chico

-si – dijo apenada.- además, sea lo que sea, la marca del fénix me obliga a casarme con el.

-te vaz a casar por obligación o por amor?

-digamos que por las dos – dijo tranquilamente.- es eso lo que te molesta?

-_lo que pasa es que estoy completamente enamorado de ti_ – pensó Koga- no, la verdad no – ella sonrio

-vamos adentro – le dijo animada.- tienen donde quedarse?

-si, rentamos una pequeña casita, viviremos todos allí – dijo ya mas tranquilo

-eso es bueno – vio como Sango se levantaba del sillón y decía:

-es hora de irnos, ya no tarda en anochecer y si seguimos aquí solo seremos una molestia

-no, claro que no son una molestia – dijo InuYasha.- ustedes nos acompañaron en esta corta aventura, así que... –fue interrumpido por Koga

-mas te vale que cuides bien a mi casi hermana ¿oíste? – dijo en forma de amenaza

-Koga – dijo Ahome. Luego los chicos tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la casa. Ahome decidió subir a su habitación (o mas bien la de su prometido). Entro en el baño y se metió a la tina que en ese momento estaba llena de agua caliente. Escucho el abrir y cerrar de la puerta de la habitación, asi que supuso que InuYasha ya estaba en la habitación.

-¿estas en el baño? – pregunto desde afuera

-si, ya no tardo en salir – salió de la tina, se coloco una bata y salió del baño.-¿que pasa?

-tengo que ir a un pueblo alejado, claro, dentro del reino fénix, solo quería saber ¿quieres acompañarme?

-me encantaría – dijo emocionada

-entonces hay que empacar – dijo tranquilamente – iremos al pueblo de fuego continuo.

-y… ¿Cuál es la misión?

-cuidar… a la falsa princesa

**Listo, el capitulo creo que me quedo bien (¿crees? , deviste haber perdido las ganas de escribir desde hace mucho….) a ti nadie te hablo Naraku… hechenme Porras para ver si esta historia (princesa fénix) gana este año en el concurso de lectura escolar. Este cuento ya lo había escrito, pero los protagonistas eran Diamont Dragon (Ahome Doragon) y Phoenix van kenta (InuYasha Taisho). El año pasado perdi (claro, el año pasado te quedo horrible, ahora lo mejoraste y mucho) lo se… saludos a aquellos que aun leen mis bobas historias:**

**-**Lady Itati Zuu

-Alitzel.23

-Makikita-chan la thief

-hekate ama

-**setsuna17**

**sayonara**


	16. Chapter 15

**SIP, molestando otra vez (ya vez, no tienes imaginación para comentar algo ) *triste * lo seeee… no me hagas llorar o no escribo nada (por mi mejor) TT-TT TE ODIO NARAKU (noooooooo, eres mi única amiga) pues trátame bien (si) hay que rezar por los japoneses, ayer hubo un tsunami, el mas fuerte que los a atacado. Recen por rumiko takashi, que este desastre no le causara daño alguno (amen)**

-cuidar… a la falsa princesa

**15 – gran descubrimiento**

-con Kikyo? -pregunto algo molesta.- va a ser el pero viaje del mundo

-la verdad no – dijo InuYasha acercándose a ella – pasaremos esta semana juntos

-creo que si – es abrazada por InuYasha… al sentir el dolor de su hombro se separo.- demonios, esto me esta hartando – el chico sonrió.- ¿Qué?

-hay que aprovechar y visitar a madame Morgan

-¿Quién es ella?

-la mejor adivina del reino, y vive en aquel pueblo que visitaremos. Tal vez ella sepa como evitar el dolor de tu hombro cada vez que te toco – en los ojos de la chica se notaba una felicidad infinita. Nada le gustaría más que poder abrazar y besar a su prometida sin que ella sufriera.

-oye InuYasha

-¿Qué pasa?

-me dejas vestirme – dijo Sonrojada, pues solamente tenia puesta la bata de baño.

-oh lo siento… saldré enseguida – sale de la habitación

-_que tierno es…-_pensó. Tomo su camisón, se quito la bata y se lo coloco – listo

-al fin – dice entrando a la habitación con unas mantas en la mano

-¿y eso? – pregunto Ahome

-dormiré en el suelo, no quiero verte llorar en las noches

-por si no lo sabias, puedo soportar el dolor bastante tiempo

-¿A si?

**Flash back**

_La chica había empezado a sentir dolor otra vez, pero intento soportarlo. Corrieron mas y mas, solo les importaba alejarse de aquel grupo. Le ardia, y mucho, ya no soportaba el dolor. Callo de rodillas al suelo y lloraba, ese dolor era bastante para ella._

_-suéltame – dijo soltando el agarre del chico_

_-que pasa? – dijo preocupado. Se acerco a ella y se coloco de rodillas frente de la chica._

_-no te acerques!_

_El chico no hizo caso. El la tomo de los hombros, Se deshizo de la armadura de la chica y rompió la prenda dejando ver el hombro de la muchacha. Había una marca roja, pero no parecía una herida. Presto más atención y pudo identificar un fénix._

_-YA BASTA! – grito adolorida. El chico la soltó y la marca desapareció. Las sospechas del chico eran correctas, la princesa fénix y Ahome eran la misma persona._

**Fin del flash back**

-ya entendí – dijo algo enojada.- buenas noches – dijo metiéndose en las cobijas

-pareces una niña – dijo el preparando su "cama" en el suelo

-¿Qué crees que soy?

-ya, vale – se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la mejilla – buenas noches – y se acuesta a dormir

Partieron al amanecer. Al llegar al castillo vieron mucha conmoción. InuYasha busco a la reina para saber si irían solo los 3 o irían acompañados.

-irán junto con mi hijo Yuki – dijo la reina

-eso es genial – dijo InuYasha entusiasmado. Yuki era amigo de el desde hace tiempo. Así no tendría que soportar solo a la princesa falsa, y no seria el único chico en ese viaje.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte InuYasha – dijo Yuki

-Higurashi… no te veo desde que tenias 11 años

-si, lo se. Estar de viaje fue entretenido. Kagome, vámonos – dijo gritándole a su "hermana"

-sip – dijo Kikyo. Luego vio a quienes serian su escolta - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-por cierto… joven InuYasha, ¿Quién es su acompañante? – pregunto la reina

-o los siento mucho… ella es Ahome Doragon, me acompaño en mi misión pasada – _y es su hija por si no se a dado cuenta –_Pensó molesto

-mucho gusto, su alteza – dijo Ahome

-el gusto es mío, jovencita – la miro a los ojos. La reina sintió familiar a Ahome, como si la hubiera visto en el pasado

-¿nos conocimos de antes? – le pregunto

-pues… no me acuerdo – dijo ocultando su tristeza con una sonrisa. Se sentía fatal el hecho de no ser reconocida por su madre

-¿que es de usted joven InuYasha? – punto malo. Como decirle que ella era su pareja, cuando se supone que se debe casar con aquella chica que no conoce.

-vera… ella es mi prometida – dijo pacíficamente. La reina cambio su expresión de una dulce a una furiosa. Engañaba a su "hija" y todavía tenía el valor de decirlo en su cara.

-Joven InuYasha, usted sabe mas que nadie que su deber es casarse con mi hija… ¿Qué hace con esta tipa? – eso hizo enfurecer al peli plateado. El le tenia un enorme respeto a aquella mujer que tenia en frente, pero esto era demasiado. Trato de controlar su lengua, sabia que si decía algo indebido, esa mujer lo encerraría de por vida. Respiro hondo y dijo:

-ya le había dicho en el pasado que no me casaria con alguien que no conozco – dijo tranquilo.- yo Amo a Ahome con el alma.

La reina se calmo un poco. Era verdad, el nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ese compromiso, no debía obligarlo. La principal razón de ese viaje era que "Kagome" e InuYasha se conocieran mas, intentaría ese camino.

-váyanse… tienen que llegar antes del anochecer al pueblo de fuego continuo… Ayame los estará esperando haya.

-como usted ordene – dijo InuYasha y ayudo a Kikyo a subir a la carroza, seguida por Yuki. El y Ahome subirían al asiento de conductos (no se como se le llama a esa parte de la carroza). Al partir, InuYasha noto la tristeza de Ahome, sabiendo desde un principio la razón.

-tranquila… veras que todo se solucionara con el tiempo – dijo abrazandola

-si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, me hubiera quedado en el reino dragon. – InuYasha giro un poco la cara de su prometida y la beso tiernamente

-nunca vuelvas a pensar eso – le dijo al abandonar el beso.- si no hubieras salido de tu casa sin permiso, no nos hubiéramos conocido

-creo que tienes razón – InuYasha pasa su brazo por ensima del hombro de Ahome y acaricia el lugar exacto donde estaba la marca de fénix

-te amo

-yo igual – dijo Ahome. De pronto cayo en cuenta de algo, su hombro… - InuYasha, mi hombro, no me duele

**Jeje… aquí le dejo (no tienes mas imaginación) que te pasa… cuando sueño, imagino muchas cosas. Mi sueño me creo un gran final (secreto) si, secreto. Este tengo pensado que será el fanfic mas largo que he hecho. Pues asta ahora el mas largo es de 23 capitulos. Este me da por unos 30 o mas. Depende de mi imaginación nocturna (ya valio) sayonara**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**Hector Naraku Martinez Sanchez**


	17. capitulo 16

**Bien… uno nuevo papitulo (habla bien) un Nuevo capitulo… FELIZ (sip mucho) *suspiro* provocas mucho odio en mi… eh Naraku (jeje) fick:**

-te amo

-yo igual – dijo Ahome. De pronto cayo en cuenta de algo, su hombro… - InuYasha, mi hombro, no me duele

**16 – viaje**

-eh – InuYasha se quedo en shock. Estaba abrazandola, acariciando su hombro. Usualmente, al hacer eso, ella suelta aunque sea un gemido de dolor. Se alejo de ella instantáneamente

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste InuYasha?, ¿Cómo lograste eso? – tomo la mano del chico y sintió dolor como siempre.

-simplemente acaricie tu hombro derecho – pensaron un momento, hasta que:

-La marca- gritaron al unisonó

Dentro de la carroza, Yuki platicaba animadamente con su "hermana" hasta que escucharon ese grito de ambos chicos que estaban fuera de la carroza

-¿la marca? – Abrió el ventanal para preguntar.- InuYasha, Ahome, ¿de que hablan?

-nada en especial – dijo Ahome nerviosa

-solo hacíamos adivinanzas – dijo InuYasha

-menuda pareja- dijo Yuki algo asustado

-ejem… hermano, no debes decirle bonita pareja a aquel hombre que me esta engañando con otra – le dijo Kikyo

-InuYasha nunca estuvo de acuerdo a este matrimonio. Si el quiere casarse con otra mujer, esta en su derecho – dijo el príncipe

-pero hermano – ella tenia que hacer creer a todos que estaba celosa o enojada, cuando en realidad se sentía aliviada. Si, odiaba a Ahome con toda el alma, pero su primo merecía la felicidad, sea con quien sea. –_Lastima que no me conozcas primito – _pensó tranquila.

Para el atardecer ya habían llegado a aquel pueblo. InuYasha se aseguro de rentar, con el dinero que la reina le otorgo, 2 habitaciones para los príncipes, y con su propio dinero rento otra, para Ahome y el. Era un hotel lujoso, casi parecía un castillo. Cuando Ahome subió a la habitación se impresiono, eran muebles carísimos, las paredes pintadas en un color crema con detalles blancos. Tenia una cama matrimonial, dos muebles alrededor, baño propio con jacuzzi preparado con petalos de rosa como en todas las habitaciones. Dejo su equipaje en un lugar X y se acosto en la cama inmediatamente.

-me siento en las nubes – dijo soltando un suspiro profundo

-jamás estuviste en un hotel así – pregunto InuYasha colocando sus cosas junto a las de Ahome

-nunca, los fondos de mi familia no alcanzaban para esto – InuYasha camino hacia la cama, se quito los zapatos y se acostó abrazando a Ahome, volviendo a acariciar su hombro, intentando probar sus sospechas de la tarde y evitando el dolor de la chica.

-al menos encontramos este método – dijo Ahome acurrucándose a su lado. Estuvieron así abrazados buen rato, dándose mimos o besándose.

-bien – dijo Ahome levantándose de la cama.- me daré un baño, no me espíes – dijo sonriendo

-pones muchos castigos – dijo el.- no prometo nada – sonrio maliciosamente

-te romperé la cara si lo intentas – dijo a modo de broma. Pero InuYasha sabía que cuando ella se enoja, nada es una broma. Se lo había dicho Miroku en el pasado. Una chica de apariencia dulce y tierna que es capaz de cortarte la cabeza en el peor momento. Ese recuerdo lo hizo estremecerse por un momento.

-_eres un masoquista – _pensó

A la mañana siguiente, InuYasha despertó pesadamente. Tenia sueño aun. Busco a su prometida en la habitación y no la encontró.

-¿Ahome? – pregunto preocupado.

-¿que pasa? – pregunto saliendo del baño con la armadura del reino fénix. InuYasha sonrio, hace tiempo que no veía a Ahome como guerrera, se había acostumbrado tanto a verla como princesa, que el hecho de verla así frente a el le traía recuerdos del viaje. Portaba una falda roja que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla. Una camisa blanca de tirante grueso y la armadura anaranjada encima del traje. Llevaba puestas unas botas negras. Su cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola alta. Igual a como la conoció, solo que vestida en honor al fénix.

-¿me veo rara? – Pregunto.- si pa… Onigumo estuviera aquí me castigaría por traicionar al rey Naraku – fue asilenciada por un beso de su prometido, que correspondió con gusto.

-la misma chica de la que me enamore… fuerte, valiente…hermosa – dijo abrazandola, asegurándose de tocar su hombro derecho.

-vamos, tenemos que llevar al príncipe y a la princesa a pasear. Además tengo que comprar mis armas…

-¿Quién te dio la armadura? –pregunto

-el príncipe Yuki dijo que quería vernos a los dos vestidos así… el tuyo esta en aquella silla – dijo mostrándole su uniforme.

-cambiaron el diseño – dijo el tomándolo y quitándose su camisa. Volteo a ver a la chica que aun esperaba por verlo con su uniforme. En cuanto intento quitarse los pantalones, la chica cayo en cuenta de lo que hacia.

-lo siento – dijo saliendo de la habitación. InuYasha soltó una risa leve y siguió cambiándose. El portaba un pantalón de época rojo, botas negras, camisa blanca y la armadura naranja. Salió de la habitación encontrándose a Ahome sentada al lado de la puerta, leyendo un libro.

-¿de donde… hay olvídalo – dijo – vamos, antes de que la "princesa" – haciendo las comillas con sus dedos. – se enoje…

-no tienes ni un poco de respeto hacia Kikyo

-nunca respetare a una mentirosa – dijo tranquilo.- no se lo merece… ya que esta ocupando tu lugar – le dijo tranquilo, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de otra persona junto a ellos.

-así que Kikyo miente – dijo regresando a su habitación. Ellos pasaron por los príncipes y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del hotel, donde la carroza los esperaba para reunirse con su guía, Ayame, que les mostraría todo el lugar.

-al fin llegan – dijo Ayame. Es pelirroja y de ojos esmeraldas, una perfecta combinación. Portaba un vestido algo rasgado verde y un mandil colgando en su cadera.- usted debe ser la princesa – refiriéndose a Kikyo.

-si…

-por favor suban – y abrió la puerta de la carroza. Los príncipes entraron, pero a Ahome e InuYasha los detuvo Ayame.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Ahome

-nos encargaremos nosotros de ellos, tomen – les da un poco de dinero.- se los mando la reina para que compren sus armas, dijo que no traían ninguna cuando venían.

-muchas gracias – dijo InuYasha.- cuídelos mucho

-la responsabilidad cae sobre mi – dijo la peliroja tranquila y subió a la carroza, partiendo de inmediato. InuYasha comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por su prometida, hacia algún lugar donde tuvieran caballos. Al encontrar un lugar, compraron 2, un corcel blanco y otro negro. También aprovecharon para preguntar donde conseguirían armas, y donde se encontraba madame Morgan. Decidieron ir primero a la tienda de armas.

- escoge alguna – dijo InuYasha a su prometida.

-bien – busca entre todas las espadas que había en el lugar y toma una Katana de mango blanco y vaina del mismo color. – esta

-perfecto – dijo el. Busco entre las espadas y encontró una vieja y oxidada y le hablo al encargado del lugar.- creo que no deberían vender espadas así, jamás se las compraran.

-se equivoca joven, esta espada contiene grandes poderes, pero nadie la ha podido controlar. Dice la leyenda de un joven que llego al pueblo. Este hombre libro una gran batalla contra aquellos dragones que atacaban nuestro reino, convocando a un fénix de su corazón. Desde entonces, de niño que llegaba al mundo nacía un fénix. Ese joven se convirtió en rey, pero cuando dejo de utilizar la espada, esta quedo guardada aquí mismo, por orden de el.

-si, yo lei esa leyenda – dijo Ahome.- ordeno que se guardara en un lugar especifico, donde se supone llegaría aquel heredero al trono, y a la espada.

-pero no será un príncipe – concluyo el anciano.

-me la llevo – dijo el peli plateado.

-¿de que te sirve? – pregunto el anciano.- solo una persona puede utilizarla.

-da igual – entrega el dinero y sale del lugar.

-gracias – dice Ahome siguiendo a su prometido.

**Listo… pronto subiremos otro capitulo (espero) al parecer va a ser mi primer fanfic largo… todavía falta muchooooooo. (como 10 – 15 capitulos, quien sabe) deja de interrumpirme. Sayonara**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**Hector Naraku Martinez Sanchez**


	18. capitulo 17

**Gomen por la tardanza, la pagina estaba fallando, pero aqui el Nuevo capitulo (tienes que dejar de decir tonterías cada que subes chapter) ke tiene de malo (mucho) no te hare caso…**

-da igual – entrega el dinero y sale del lugar.

-gracias – dice Ahome siguiendo a su prometido.

**17 – madame Morgan y la marca del heredero.**

-en un futuro lamentaras el haber comprado algo que no te sirve – dijo la chica

-podemos encontrar a aquel heredero fácilmente, en una tienda jamás aparecerá.

Cada uno monto a su caballo. Ahome estaba tan entusiasmada con aquel lugar, después de todo, su sueño siempre fue conocer ese reino del cual, resulta, que es princesa y futura reina. InuYasha, en cambio, solamente pensaba en encontrar a madame Morgan, para que esta le responda varias preguntas. Sabía a la perfección que no podían hablar con ella juntos, que seria uno por uno. Que mas da, era la mejor manera de descubrir como desaparecer aquel dolor punzante de la chica cada vez que lo abrazaba.

Llegaron a su destino, una mansión vieja, en colores oscuros, los arboles de alrededor estaban completamente secos, notándose solamente las ramas. De vez en cuando salían volando algunos fénix pequeños, sin dueño, rumbo al oeste. Al entrar a aquella mansión, las habitaciones eran igual de oscuras, las ventanas tableadas y una canción tenebrosa. De una de las habitaciones salió una mujer, de estatura promedio, cabello negro tomado en dos trenzas y ojos azules. Portaba un traje de mucama negro.

-pasen por favor, madame Morgan los espera.- ok, como demonios era que aquella mujer sabia su localización. Eso si que era tenebroso.

-de acuerdo – dijo Ahome tomando la mano de su prometido. Ahora si que prefería soportar el dolor de su hombro y sentirse segura, que temerle a cada cosa que veía, como si alguien la fuera a atacar. Al llegar a la habitación, los esperaba una mujer de edad mayor. Por la forma en que vestía parecía bruja. El vestido negro con detalles morados y naranjas. Una que otra verruga en su cara. Su cabello platinado estaba desarreglado, y sus ojos rojos que asustaban a cualquiera que se le acercara, incluyendo a InuYasha.

-asi que, joven Taisho, princesa Kagome, ¿Qué es lo que necesitan? – dijo ella tranquilamente.

-¿usted sabe quien soy? – pregunto Ahome mas asustada.

-yo lo se todo niña… tanto que hasta se tu problema. Sientes dolor con cada rose del cuerpo de tu amado, algo que solamente la heredera de la familia Higurashi puede sentir. También se de usted, joven Taisho, se que cuando niño, a la edad de 5 años, fue atacado por un hombre, causando que su fénix se fusionara con su alma, dándole asombrosos poderes. He esperado este día desde hace 500 años.

Eso asusto aun más a los chicos. Madame Morgan era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba. Y si que era buena en su trabajo. Cuando InuYasha capto las palabras de la mujer, sintió una ira recorrerle el cuerpo. Siempre pensó que aquel momento que marco su vida había sido accidente, pero resultaba que alguien lo había atacado. Algo le decía que ese alguien había sido aquel leal sirviente del rey dragon Naraku, Onigumo.

-maldito seas – dijo en su mente.

-déjame decirte que lo que piensas es verdadero. El hombre cuyo nombre es Onigumo te ataco, por temor a ti. Tienes un gran potencial, uno que hace más de 500 años que no se veía. Eres la esencia de el espíritu de aquel hombre que nombro a nuestro reino, "El magnifico" Inu no Taisho.

-el es mi padre

-no hablo de el. Tu padre fue nombrado en honor a aquel guerrero legendario. Hay una espada oculta, que solo tú puedes manejar. De hecho me doy cuenta que la acabas de conseguir.

-¿Qué?, ¿Esta chatarra?- pregunto tomando aquella espada oxidada que había comprado en una tienda de armas.

-esa espada es conocida como "colmillo de acero" – los chicos se quedaron en shock.

-esa es la razón de que la heredera de la familia real tuviera aquella marca de nacimiento. La marca que la mostraba como la futura compañera de ese gran guerrero. Princesa Kagome, tiene que unir su vida al joven Taisho, física y espiritualmente, para que la profecía se cumpla. Cuando la marca del heredero sea permanente en su hombro derecho, los poderes de ambos estarán unidos.

-¿Cómo que unir nuestra vida?, ¿seria casándonos, no?

-se equivoca. Un lazo matrimonial no sirve de nada. Usted, princesa, debe entregarse a InuYasha, en cuerpo y alma – en cuanto dijo esto, los dos chicos tuvieron un fuerte sonrojo.- de esa manera, sus almas estarán entrelazadas… Debo ser honesta con ustedes, una catástrofe se acerca.

-¿eh?

-el rey dragon tiene pensado destruir a este reino, y a su propio reino. Su propósito es ser el rey supremo de todo. No le importara lastimar alguna familia, o hacer a cierta chica cometer un pecado.

-Kikyo

-así es. Solo ustedes dos pueden detenerlo. Pero para eso deben unir sus vidas primero. Cuando derroten al rey dragon, un hermoso premio llegara a su vida. Tengan mucho cuidado. Una ultima cosa, cuando la marca sea permanente, todo rastro de dolor y sufrimiento a su alrededor, y todo lo malo desaparecerá – al decir esto desapareció.

-eso fue extraño

-no le entendí nada – dijo Ahome. Recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de la mujer, "cuando la marca sea permanente, todo rastro de dolor y sufrimiento a su alrededor, y todo lo malo desaparecerá".- que habrá querido decir con eso.

-no lo se – miro la espada que estaba en sus manos.- como es posible que esta chatarra sea una espada poderosa – la chica comenzó a caminar a la salida.- espérame

-no me quedare en este lugar, da miedo –dijo ella. El chico la siguió y fueron de regreso al hotel.

En el pueblo principal, Koga se encontraba en su cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Sentía una ira irremediable, se le hacia imposible que la mujer de quien se había enamorado estuviera en manos de otro. Algo lo hacia sentirse humillado, el fue su consuelo muchas veces, fue su mejor amigo, fue aquel que la acompañaba en las buenas y en las malas, mientras Ahome se había enamorado de alguien que apenas conocía. Pero había otra cosa que lo hacia sentirse tranquilo, ella seria feliz, que técnicamente es lo único que desea.

-maldito seas Taisho – justamente entraba Sango a la habitación con un poco de comida.

-como no quisiste bajar, aquí te traigo la cena – dice dejándola en el buro.

-gracias, pero no tengo hambre

-come cuando puedas – dijo saliendo de la habitación

Ahome había estado pensando en todo lo que había pasado en casa de Morgan, pues la dejo extrañada. Además no sabia si sentirse feliz o asustada. Ella debía casarse con InuYasha, era algo que la hacia sentirse feliz, el hecho de que algún día sean uno solo. Pero temía a aquel enfrentamiento con Naraku. ¿A que se refirió madame Morgan con un premio hermoso?

-princesa – llamo InuYasha.- ¿te pasa algo? – dijo acostándose a su lado.

-no me pasa nada- se escucha que tocan la puerta.- ¿Esperabas a alguien, InuYasha? – pregunto

-a nadie – camina hacia la puerta y la abre, dándose cuenta de que no había nadie. Revisa por todos lados y nada, solamente un sobre en el suelo. Lo toma y lee el destinatario.- es para ti, Ahome

-a ver – InuYasha le entrega la carta y ella la lee detenidamente.

_Ahome Doragon:_

_Hace tiempo que la he vigilado, me he dado cuenta de su problema,_

_Le ayudare a regresar a su lugar como princesa del fénix_

_Pero no diré mi nombre. Es absolutamente necesario_

_Que tome en cuenta a aquella adivina y una su vida a InuYasha_

_Antes de su regreso al pueblo, es necesaria la marca completa para_

_Hacer notar la verdad. Para cuando regrese al pueblo principal_

_La estará esperando una sorpresa._

_Atte.: Príncipe de los sueños de fuego_

Esa carta hizo que la chica se sonrojara

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto InuYasha algo celoso.- ¿Quién la mando?

-un tal príncipe de los sueños de fuego – miro a InuYasha y este estaba pensativo. El conocía a alguien con ese apodo, pero no recordaba quien.- dice que me ayudara a tomar mi lugar cuando regresemos pero… - se sonroja mas.- d-dice que ne-necesita de la m-marca completa – dijo apenada

El chico también se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada. Solamente se dedico a acostarse junto a su prometida y acariciar aquella marca del fénix.

-no tienes que hacer algo para lo que no estas lista – dijo dulcemente

-no es que no este lista, de hecho lo estuve desde que me enamore de ti – el chico le besa la frente.- pero yo me imagine recién casada, no en una misión, protegiendo a una chica que se hace pasar por mi.

-regresaremos al pueblo en una semana – dijo el sonrojándose.- si quieres podemos… casarnos mañana – Ahome lo miro apenada.- claro, si gustas – ella no necesito mas y lo beso apasionadamente. El chico correspondió. Se separaron solo un poco cuando ella dijo:

-me encantaría

-entonces, pediré el consentimiento del príncipe – dijo levantándose de la cama.- el puede hablar con el obispo y para mañana en la tarde serias Ahome Taisho… o mejor aun, Kagome Taisho.

-pero la reina quiere que te unas en matrimonio con Kikyo, no creo que el príncipe… - dijo, pero fue Interrumpida por una persona que entro a la habitación.

-yo estaría encantado de cumplir tus deseos… hermana – dijo Yuki.

-¿hermana?... ¿ya lo sabe? – pregunto exaltada.

-casi desde el principio… puede que Kikyo se parezca a Madre, pero tu heredaste sus ojos, su mirada, era sencillo darse cuenta, pero como madre tiene problemas de la vista, no se dio cuenta.

-entonces…

-yo mismo me encargo de que mañana unan sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio – dijo sonriendo.

**Que tal, díganme, calificación del 1 al 10…. ¿Qué me saque? (un cero) gracias Naraku (no hay de que) sayonara.**


	19. capitulo 18

**El momento que muchos esperaron (hoy se casan Ahome e InuYasha) aunque tal vez (mas te vale no evitarlo, me la pase toda la noche roncando para poder soñar algo bueno) yo igual, así que esperemos quede genial. Voy a decir una cosa, yo NO soy anti Kikyo, así que no se vayan a enojar conmigo después de lo que pase en ese capitulo. Yo respeto que Kikyo fue el primer amor de InuYasha, al igual que respeto a tantas novias, o novios, ha tenido cada persona. Ahora, el fanfic.**

-yo mismo me encargo de que mañana unan sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio – dijo sonriendo.

**18 – cuando nuestras vidas se juntan, ni el tiempo ni nada nos separa.**

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron para hacer los preparativos. La iglesia no estaba muy lejos, y el obispo mushin era un gran amigo de la familia real, accedería con gusto a las peticiones del príncipe. Ahome fue acompañada por Ayame para ir a comprar el vestido de novia perfecto. Rebuscaron entre todos los vestidos libres.

Kagome escogió uno de falda ancha, de tirantes, con detalles en rosa claro. El velo Largo que arrastraba un poco por el suelo.

Al final, Kikyo había decidido acompañarlas. Ella se encargo del adorno del cabello y del ramo. Al parecer adoraba las bodas. Al terminar de arreglar todo, se fueron a la casa de Ayame para ayudarla a arreglarse.

-¿Por qué me estas ayudando Kikyo? – Pregunto Kagome.- tú siempre dijiste que me odiabas…

-eso era antes, yo pensaba que estabas enamorada del mismo chico que yo… además… esto lo hago mas por InuYasha… se merece la felicidad – dijo Kikyo arreglándole el cabello a la azabache. Luego de un rato, su cabello estaba agarrado en media cola y se lo habían ondulado, además de verse un poco dorado por los polvos que habían agregado. Ayame se había encargado de maquillarla de una manera sencilla, casi todo en rosa, como ella había pedido. Entre las dos le ayudaron a ponerse el vestido y el velo.

-me hubiera gustado hacer mas, pero es todo lo que pude preparar en un día – dijo Ayame

-te ves hermosa – dijo Kikyo

-no habrá muchos invitados, de hecho, solo somos nosotras, el príncipe, y sus amigos que aceptaron venir. Creo que no tardan en llegar.

-no necesito nada mas para que este día sea perfecto – dijo Ahome sonriendo.

-creo que hasta aquí llegue yo – dijo la pelinegra

-¿Por qué Kikyo?...

-una vez que te cases, se aclarara todo. Me siento aliviada de no tener que casarme con mi primo – Ahome miro sorprendida a la chica.

-¿tu primo?

-asi es… veras, el nombre de soltera de la madre de InuYasha es Izayoi Miko, es la hermana de mi padre.

-¿y pensabas en casarte con el?

-no, hice lo posible por evitarlo. Pero fueron las órdenes de mi rey. Cuando ustedes se casen, yo escapare, para que no me haga daño – miraron el reloj.- demonios, se nos hace tarde. Señorita Ayame… prepare la carroza. ¿Estas lista, princesa Kagome? – pregunto Kikyo.

-por supuesto, Señorita Miko.

-vámonos – salieron de la casa de Ayame y subieron a la carroza,

-demonios, esto si que es frustrante – dijo InuYasha. El chico llevaba puesto un traje de gala antiguo blanco, con detalles dorados, algo que se perdía bastante con su cabello y ojos. El cabello lo llevaba tomado en una coleta baja.

-¿el que? – Pregunto Miroku, que ya había llegado junto a Koga, Sango y Bankotsu al lugar.- ¿Qué te cases?

-no… el hecho que Kikyo haya acompañado a Ahome. Me inquieta un poco.

-Aho…. Kagome sabe defenderse. Además, yo creo que Kikyo se ha de sentir aliviada.

-¿por? – pregunto InuYasha.

-no tendrá que casarse con su primo… - dijo ante la mirada extrañada de InuYasha.

-¿primo?... creo que te has equivocado, Kikyo no es nada mío…

-¿Cuál era el apellido de tu madre antes de casarse?

-Miko… - entonces cayó en cuenta. Kikyo Miko era la hija de Satoshi Miko, el hermano de su madre.-demonios, como no me di cuenta antes.

-¿Cómo es posible que mejor nosotros nos diéramos cuenta antes que tu?

-yo… no tengo idea…

Ya todos los pocos invitados estaban fuera de la iglesia, todos portando sus mejores galas. Sango llevaba un vestido azul con flores tejidas blancas, el cabello agarrado en media cola. Bankotsu y Miroku vestían trajes negros sin muchos detalles. Koga vestía de café y finalmente Yuki, que llevaba un traje blanco con detalles anaranjados.

-típico del príncipe fénix – dijo InuYasha

-si, como tu digas… - dijo Yuki de forma divertida.- al menos no te tengo que aguantar como a todos en el castillo llamándome "su alteza" o algo por el estilo… no me gusta

-lo se, Higurashi – camino hacia la entrada de la iglesia.- ¿me acompañas o que?

-bien – dijo el príncipe siguiéndolo.- de todas formas, mi hermana ya no ha de tardar en llegar – y entraron al lugar.

La ceremonia fue tranquila, a excepción de que, todo el tiempo, InuYasha prestaba atención a Kagome y casi no había escuchado lo que Mushin había dicho. Se besaron con pasión, sellando el lazo que ahora los unía eternamente.

Disfrutaron un momento entre sus amigos en el hotel, divirtiéndose. Al caer la noche, cada quien regreso a su habitación, a excepción de InuYasha y, su ahora esposa, Ahome. Ese era el regalo de bodas de Ayame, ella dormiría esa noche en la habitación del hotel que InuYasha había rentado, mientras ellos se quedaban en la casa de ella.

-llegamos – dijo InuYasha abriendo la puerta de la casa. Kagome había visitado esa casa antes… es el lugar donde la habían arreglado para ese día, pero era diferente ahora. Las velas blancas que antes había no estaban, ahora eran rojas, dándole un ambiente romántico a la casa, además de tantas rosas había en la mesa, también estaba preparada la cena. Crema de flor, Pescado bañado en salsa roja, vino tinto, era lo que Habían preparado para ellos.

-esto…

-lo hizo Ayame… fue un favor que yo le pedí – dijo InuYasha.- sabia a la perfección tu gusto exquisito por el pescado, cada que preparaba en el viaje tu rostro se iluminaba.

-que detalle – InuYasha camino hacia la mesa y saco una silla.

-ven princesa – dijo tendiéndole la mano. La chica tomo su mano y se sentó en la silla.

-¿vino? – pregunto el chico.

-por favor… - dijo ella sonriendo. InuYasha sirvió dos copas, le entrego una a Ahome y tomo la otra sentándose en la otra silla.

-salud – dijeron al unisonó para luego tomar un sorbo. El ambarino dejo la copa en la mesa y tomo la mano de Kagome. A pesar de su dolor, la chica no quiso soltarse del agarre, pero no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

-todo tu sufrimiento terminara pronto. Uno de ellos, te juro que desaparecerá esta noche – beso la mano de la azabache.- y en cuanto destruyamos al rey dragon, terminaran los demás- ella miro la comida un rato y luego le dijo al chico:

-no tengo hambre – dijo sonriendo.

-es pescado… ¿Cómo no vas a tener hambre? – pregunto InuYasha.

-comimos antes de la ceremonia, no tengo apetito – dijo tranquila. InuYasha se levanto y la tomo de la mano, levantándola.

-ven – dijo llevándola al segundo piso. Al llegar a la habitación, esta se encontraba de igual manera que la sala, velas rojas rodeaban toda la habitación, en la cama habían regados algunos petalos de rosas, mientras otros estaba acomodados en forma de corazón. InuYasha tomo las manos de Kagome entre las suyas y dijo:

-no te obligare a hacer algo que no quieras – dijo besando sus manos.

-no me estas obligando a nada – dijo Ahome abrazándose a el. InuYasha alzo la cara de la chica y la beso de forma tierna al principio, pero poco a poco se fue tornando apasionado. Luego de un rato, Kagome se encontraba sobre la cama, e InuYasha sobre ella, besando lentamente su cuello.

**Yo aquí le dejo (pero Kirana) oye, soy una niña de 13 años, no se hacer lemon (pero) es mi ultima palabra. sayonara**


	20. capitulo 19

**Ya volvimos (sabemos que están enojadas, o enojados, con nosotros por no hacer lemon) pero somos pobres niños de 2do de secundaria (sip, pobres niños que no han tenido pareja) oye TT0TT no digas eso. A partir de este capitulo ya no usare los dos nombres de la prota, solamente usare Kagome. El fanfic:**

**19 – ataque sorpresa**

Había pasado una semana desde la boda de InuYasha y Kagome. Ya todos se encontraban de vuelta en la ciudad real. Solo quedaba algo por hacer. InuYasha tomo la mano de su esposa y se dirigió a la entrada del castillo. Kagome tenía miedo, sentía temor porque su madre siguiera sin reconocerla, pero ahora no solamente iba con InuYasha, si no con su hermano menor, Yuki, que se encargaría de hablar con ella, mientras tanto, ellos esperarían en el recibidor.

-tranquila princesa – dijo InuYasha al sentir el nerviosismo de se esposa.

-es que... – InuYasha la beso.

-no va a pasar nada, además, el príncipe Yuki nos esta ayudando en esto.

Escucharon los pasos de alguien acercándose. Era la mismísima reina Higurashi, que llego corriendo a abrazar a su hija.

-lo siento tanto, Kagome, te debí haber hecho sentir mal – dijo la reina Llorando.

-madre – dijo Kagome comenzando a llorar también.- tu no tuviste la culpa.

-esta vieja cada día esta peor hija – dijo la mujer.

InuYasha miraba esa escena con ternura. Otro problema se había arreglado, pero aun quedaba lo principal. El rey de los dragones, Naraku, y su guerrero, Onigumo.

-gracias por cuidar de ella, InuYasha – dijo mientras lo abrazaba. InuYasha correspondió al abrazo de su suegra sonriendo.

-era algo que quería hacer.

-por cierto – Naomi se alejo de InuYasha.- felicidades, por su boda, Yuki ya me lo conto todo.

-gracias – dijo Kagome.

-hoy se festejara tu llegada… Kaede – llamo Naomi. La anciana que estaba en la cabaña del reino de los Nomos entro a la habitación, dejando sorprendidos a InuYasha y Kagome. Esa anciana que los había ayudado a escapar de los guerreros dragon era realmente una de las mucamas de la reina.

-anciana Kaede – dijo Kagome abrazandola.

-hola, mi niña…

-Kaede, ayuda por favor a Kagome, se tiene que arreglar para el baile de esta noche.

-si, su majestad – dijo tomando la mano de la princesa.- vamos, princesa Kagome, acompáñeme.

-de acuerdo, solo un momento – soltó la mano de la anciana y corrió hacia InuYasha plantándole un beso, que el chico correspondió sin ninguna queja.- nos vemos en la noche…

-si – dijo acariciando su cabello. Ella soltó su agarre y corrió con la anciana Kaede, que la llevo a su habitación. Algunos sirvientes la ayudaron a ducharse, algo que apeno a la chica, pues solamente su marido la había visto desnuda, 3 veces para ser exactos. Al terminar su baño, Kaede llevaba algunos vestidos a la habitación. Kagome escogió un vestido azul bebe con adornos de flores de Sakura. Llevaba su cabello suelto rizado, adornado con una flor como las del vestido. Llevaba labial rosa claro y sombra del mismo color, dándole un aspecto dulce y lindo. Su cabello había sido espolvoreado por polvos dorados.

-ahora si, el aspecto de una digna princesa – dijo la anciana tomándola de la mano y guiándola a un espejo. La chica se sorprendió, se veía bastante hermosa, de una manera que ni en su boda se veía.

-muchas gracias… anciana Kaede – dijo abrazandola.- nunca me imagine que podría verme asi.

En el reino custodiado por los dragones, Naraku planeaba su próximo ataque…. Se habia decidido en atacar en 30 dias al reino fenix, pero algo lo hizo cambiar de opinion…usaria a sus mejores guerreros…sus hijos…

-anciana Kaede – grito InuYasha al ver a la anciana llegar.- ¿Dónde esta Kagome? – pregunto

-en su habitacion… ¿por?

-la reina quiere que este haya abajo… ya llegaron todos los invitados, justo ahora la esta presentando

-entonces corre….

-si – hizo caso a la anciana y corrio a su habitacion, donde dormiria con su esposa todas las noches… al entrar la vio sentada en la cama leyendo. Se acerco y ella se dio cuenta…

-hola…

-vamos princesa… te esperan abajo – dijo sonriente

-eh… ¿tan rapido? – se levanto y sacudio un poco su vestido, tomando la mano de su marido. Este la giro varias veces admirandola.

-te vez hermosa… vamonos – corrieron fuera de la habitacion, por los pasillos, sin soltarse las manos. Al llegar a donde estaban las escaleras escucharon a Naomi hablar…

-como todos saben, hace 16 dias se festejo el cumpleaños numero 18 de mi pequeña princesa perdida… Hoy, despues de 17 años ha aparecido…

-arreglate el cabello – dijo InuYasha ayudandola…

-claro

-y aquí esta, la heredera al trono, mi hija, Kagome Higurashi – y Kagome hizo su aparicion de la mano de InuYasha. La mayoria de los presentes se impresionaron de la princesa, sabian que era hermosa, pero no pensaban que tanto.

-bien… sigan divirtiendose – concluyo Naomi y la musica regreso a la normalidad. La gente hablaba tranquilamente, convivian distintas familias, entre ellos, toda la familia Taisho.

- InuYasha… cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo un hombre alto, de cabellera negra y ojos dorados.

- igualmente, Tio Saiko – dijo el chico. Saiko Taisho era el hermano menor de Inu no Taisho. Su hija, Aneko, era dos años menor que InuYasha.

-hola primo…

-hola...- la chica miro a Kagome y dio una reverencia – un gusto en conocerla princesa…

-el gusto es mio – dijo sonriente…

-tienes buenisimos gustos primito – dijo Aneko

-si… claro – dijo el. Kagome lo malentendio y lo golpeo en el brazo – au… oye… ¿Qué dije? – Aneko y Kagome rieron. En el momento se escucho un estruendo. Varios de los invitados salieron a ver que ocurria, siendo asesinados por un grupo de guerreros. Era irremediable, la guerra con el reino custodiado por el dragon habia comenzado…

-InuYasha – dijo Kagome decidida. El chico tomo un par de espadas de la pared y le lanzo una a su esposa. Se les unieron Koga, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Inu no Taisho y Bankotsu, atacando a todos los guerreros que entraron al castillo.

-Sango, Kagome, vayan y ponganse comodas – dijo Miroku. Ambas asintieron y subieron a la habitacion de Kagome, donde se colocaron los uniformes del lugar (La falda roja, la camisa blanca y la armadura naranja).

Al bajar vieron entrar a mas soldados, decidiendose a atacar ellas tambien…

-toma esto – dijo Kagome atravezando a uno de ellos. Sango corrio y ataco al mismo tiempo a otros, dejando un camino de cadaveres detrás de ella. La azabache tomo los listones cuchilla (de donde los saco, no me pregunten) y comenzo a atacar mas duro, dejando a varios en el suelo.

-InuYasha – grito Miroku.- ¿las chicas ya llegaron?

-haya estan – grito el peli plateado. Corrieron hacia ellas y las ayudaron. Al cabo de poco tiempo, habian terminado con los guerreros que entraron al castillo…

**Aquí le dejamos (esperemos les guste) sayonara**

**Kirana Taisho**

**Naraku Martinez**


	21. capitulo 20

**Vacaciones al fin… lamentablemente, Naraku san (hector) esta de vacaciones, se fue a Veracruz esta semana, asi que no lo veremos un tiempo.**

-InuYasha – grito Miroku.- ¿las chicas ya llegaron?

-haya están – grito el peli plateado. Corrieron hacia ellas y las ayudaron. Al cabo de poco tiempo, habían terminado con los guerreros que entraron al castillo…

**20 – una guerra por amor (siii vocaloíd jeje)**

-¿todos están bien? – pregunto Kagome caminando hacia su esposo. Su madre apareció de atrás del trono.

-claro hija, no te preocupes – dijo Naomi sonriendo. Sango corrió hacia todos lados, revisando que no hubiera nadie. Al asegurarse, regreso al grupo.

-al parecer no piensan seguir atacando el castillo – dijo Sango.- pero deberíamos vigilar afuera…

-no tenia idea de que pelearas, Kagome – Naomi tomo la mano de su hija.- la fuerza de tu padre, eh…es algo impresionante…

-creo que exagera madre… no soy muy fuerte – dijo la azabache.- solo agil.

-si, a lo mejor es eso – dijo sonriente…

InuYasha tomo la espada que le había dado a Kagome y la suya, para volver a colocarlas en su lugar.

-hay que prepararse. Tarde o temprano llegaran mas ataques. Quizá y veamos al propio rey Naraku en persona – dijo el ambarino.

-creo que si – dijo Miroku.

Y, efectivamente, al día siguiente hubo mas ataques. Algunos guerreros atacaban con las llamaradas de sus dragones, mientras otros utilizaban armas blancas o de fuego. InuYasha había sido quien mas entusiasmo le había echado. Al parecer, le encantaba pelear.

-Kagome, detrás de ti- grito al ver un guerrero que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia su esposa. Esta simplemente volteo y movió levemente los listones cuchilla, dejando a aquel guerrero muerto, tirado en el suelo.

-eso fue sencillo – dijo ella esquivando el ataque de otro guerrero. Se les estaba haciendo algo aburrido, pues la mayoría de los guerreros que Naraku mandaba no sabían luchar. Pero este tenía otro plan en mente. Su primer guerrero poderoso no tardo en aparecer. (Si adivinan quien es, tendrán un premio, mentira jeje)

-padre, no te preocupes, me encargare de ellos – dijo este primer guerrero. Naraku le entrego sus armas y este partió hacia el reino vecino.

Kagome se sintió asustada de repente. Sentía como si algo malo fuera a pasar, así que había decidido estar más alerta que antes. InuYasha la acompañaba a casi todos los lugares a donde iba, por si hubiera un ataque, no se quedara sola.

-¿te pasa algo princesa? – pregunto el chico.

-no – dijo ella.- me preocupa esto de la guerra, eso es todo…

InuYasha sonrió y paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella…

-no tienes que participar directamente – dijo tranquilo.- tenemos la suerte de que no ataquen por ahora. Además, los guerreros de Naraku son demasiado débiles, no pueden hacer nada…

-si… tienes razón

Regresaron al castillo rápidamente. Era muy extraño que la dejaran salir fuera de las rejas del lugar, era lo único que extrañaba de ser una guerrera como todas, su libertad. Era feliz con su madre y su marido, pero no soportaba estar encerrada por su "protección" como decían ellos.

-pero… aun así, participare

InuYasha la miro interrogante y asustado a la vez. Si Kagome participaba en esa guerra fría, seria el blanco principal. Era eso suficiente para querer evitar su salida del castillo.

-Kagome, ya habíamos hablado de esto – dijo InuYasha…- no quiero que te hagan daño. Si te dejo participar, no podre protegerte, tengo que ayudar a la mayoría de los guerreros. Sobre todo no tengo un Fénix, y llevo a todos lados solamente una espada oxidada.

-eso fue tu culpa... no quisiste comprar otra – dijo Kagome.- al parecer la mentada madame Morgan no adivinaba el futuro en realidad…

-te equivocas – dijo el ambarino.- supo la manera de desaparecer tu dolor –sonríe.- ella dijo que volverías con tu madre, y mira… no queda nada mas que confiar en que esta espada oxidada en realidad es poderosa… aunque no sepa que demonios hacer

La chica rio levemente. Pero su risa se agoto al ver venir un nuevo ataque del reino enemigo. Para suerte de los dos, ya iban vestidos con sus uniformes y armaduras. Preparándose para contraatacar…

Y, como pensaron, los guerreros eran igual de débiles que siempre. Nunca se imaginaron que el reino enemigo mandaría a sus peores guerreros a atacar, hasta ver aparecer a un nuevo guerrero. Portaba el uniforme del reino dragón (obviamente), lo único que lo diferenciaba era que, en su cabeza, llevaba atado un pañuelo lila…

Este hombre ataco con armas de fuego, algo que sorprendió bastante a la pareja, ya que nunca habían visto algo así. InuYasha tomo a Kagome de la cintura y esquivo los ataques con ella en brazos.

-¿lo conoces Kagome? – pregunto. Si la chica había sido una de las guerreras del Reino dragón en el pasado, era posible que lo conociera. Y así fue…

-es Renkotsu, uno de los guerreros favoritos del rey Naraku – dijo la princesa.

-tu debes ser InuYasha Taisho, ¿o me equivoco? – pregunto Renkotsu.

-¿y usted que sabe? – dijo algo furioso. Maldito rey Naraku, que conocía todo de la familia Taisho…

-eso debería ser obvio – el guerrero apunto con una escopeta.- morirás – y disparo. InuYasha alcanzo a tomar a Kagome de nuevo y esquivar la primera bala. Pero…

Se escucho un grito de una chica por los alrededores. La segunda vez que Renkotsu disparo, alcanzo a darle al chico de la melena plateada…

**Tenia pensado hacerlo mas largo… pero… se me hacia chido dejarlo aquí  
(chido significa padre, genial, y cosas para decir que algo es bueno o llamativo)  
listo… muchas gracias a **Makikita-chan la thief, Eiko23, Lady Itati Zuu y a RefiraM, **ke es muy extraño que falten sus comentarios. Saludos y pasense por "estrellas de la vida" y "InuYasha: los guerreros del inframundo"… sayonara**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**18/04/11**


	22. capitulo 21

**Al fin la historia se pone interesante… al parecer Naraku será capas de todo por destruir a la familia Taisho… jeje…. Cuando escriba en cursiva será la narración de Bankotsu, Fanfic:**

Se escucho un grito de una chica por los alrededores. La segunda vez que Renkotsu disparo, alcanzo a darle al chico de la melena plateada…

**21 –antecedente al odio y el renacimiento de la princesa Fénix…**

-InuYasha – grito Kagome. El ambarino había caído inconsciente, y ella lloraba por el…

-maldito – dijo la chica levantándose del suelo.-esto lo pagaras caro - Seco sus lágrimas y tomo los listones, con los que empezó a atacar a Renkotsu. Este esquivaba difícilmente los ataques de ella, ya que la chica era perfecta controlando su arma.

-ya basta niña – dijo Renkotsu.

InuYasha ni siquiera estaba muerto. Despertó y coloco su mano en su abdomen, deteniendo la sangre que brotaba. El mismo saco la bala de su cuerpo y se levanto.

-Kagome, déjalo ya – grito. Si Renkotsu volvía a disparar, este le daría a la princesa, y ella si moriría.

Pero la chica no lo escuchaba. Segada por la ira siguió atacando, haciendo que Renkotsu soltara su arma y fuera lanzado por uno de los golpes del arma de la chica.

InuYasha corrió a detenerla, pero cuando quiso tocarla, se quemo. La chica estaba ardiendo. Su cabello tomo la forma del fuego y, en un grito ahogado, una llamarada salió de ella, regresándola a la normalidad. La llamarada que había salido fue hacia Renkotsu, causándole la muerte.

Kagome cayó al suelo de rodillas, respirando con dificultad. InuYasha se incó al lado de ella, acariciando su espalda.

-¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupado.

-si, no te preocupes – dijo ella a la vez que sonreía. Regresaron lo mas rápido posible al castillo, antes de que hubiera otro ataque del reino dragón. InuYasha aprovecho y le dijo todo al príncipe Dragón, que permanecía todavía con ellos.

-no puedo creer que mi tío fuera capas de usarlos – dijo Bankotsu enojado.

-¿lo conoces? – pregunto el ambarino.

-es mi primo – InuYasha se impresiono ante eso.- no me molesta que lo hayan matado, bueno algo, pero no es culpa de ustedes.

-tuve suerte, si la bala me hubiera dado en el pecho, hubiera muerto.

-Renkotsu tenia buena puntería – dijo el joven príncipe.- ¿alguna vez supiste la causa de la enemistad del reino dragón y el fénix?, ¿o porque ustedes son la familia mas odiada de mi reino?, sin ofender.

-la verdad no – dijo InuYasha

-veras…

_El reino de fuego eterno era protegido por las bestias más poderosas que se conocían, el dragón y el fénix. Toda la gente convivía en armonía, fueran herederos del poder de cualquier bestia. En ese entonces, existían dos reyes aliados. Takemaru de Setsuna, mi padre, gobernaba a los guerreros dragón, mientras Saiko Higurashi gobernaba a los guerreros fénix._

_Mi padre estaba comprometido con la hija menor de la familia Miko, Izayoi Miko…_

-mi madre – dijo el ambarino.

-déjame continuar – dijo Bankotsu.

_El mejor y mas fiel guerrero del rey Saiko, Inu no Taisho, se enamoro perdidamente de la mujer, al igual que ella de el. Izayoi no quería casarse con mi padre, por lo que decidió escapar junto a aquel guerrero._

_Mi padre se enojo bastante, fue a reclamar al rey fénix el abuso de su fiel guerrero. Este simplemente le respondió que cada quien decidía con quien quedarse, y mi padre declaro la guerra._

_Luego de 3 años, la guerra termino, separando aquel reino poderoso, en dos. Lo que antes era el reino de fuego entero, ahora era los reinos del dragón y del fénix, cada uno por su lado._

_Cuando Izayoi e Inu no Taisho regresaron al reino, Saiko los felicito, ya que la mujer estaba embarazada, y se habían casado en el reino de los nomos._

-entiendo – dijo InuYasha.- pero… ¿Por qué Naraku es rey ahora?

-mi padre murió. Mi hermana Jakotsu esta junto a mi tío (este personaje varios lo conocen, pues la verdad a la mayoría nos da asco, no por gay, si no por sus pensamientos hacia InuYasha, pero aquí será una linda chica)

-oh…

La reina Naomi apareció en el salón donde los dos hombres hablaban. Saludo y pidió la atención de InuYasha.

-¿Qué es lo que dejo tan débil a Kagome? – pregunto.

-pues… ella soltó una llamarada…

-explica eso – dijo asustada.

-si, su cuerpo se calentó a una temperatura impresionante, grito y una llamarada salió…

-y hacia donde fue – dijo la reina interrumpiéndolo.

-no lo se – concluyo el peli plateado.

-esto es malo – dijo ella.

-¿por que? – la reina camino hacia una silla, se sentó y comenzó.

-¿recuerdas cuando tu fénix nació, InuYasha?

-eh… no… tenia 4 años cuando nació.

-¿habías visto el nacimiento de alguno? – el negó con la cabeza.- la llamarada que salió de Kagome, solo indicaba su renacimiento como princesa fénix – el chico se quedo con cara de ¿?.- esa llamarada era el fénix de Kagome.

-¿enserio? – Grito Bankotsu.- igual no vi la llamarada.

-pero desapareció – dijo InuYasha.- aunque regresara, ¿no?

-si, su fénix aparecerá ante ella, por eso no te preocupes – finalizo Naomi.- pero por ahora hay que dejarla dormir. Buenas noches – y camino hacia su habitación.

InuYasha hizo lo mismo. Subió los escalones y camino hacia la habitación de su esposa (y de el lógicamente), para encontrarla despierta, quitándose la armadura. La chica se asusto al sentir que se habría la puerta, pero al verlo a el se tranquilizo.

-ah, solo eras tu – dijo aliviada. Dejo la armadura en un sillón que estaba ahí (si no mal recuerdo, las habitaciones que vi de las princesas Disney y de algún otro lugar, las habitaciones eran incluso mas grandes que mi casa jeje. Cama, sillones, baño propio, un gran guardarropa, una mesita etc.)

El chico cerro la puerta, se quito la ropa pesada (solamente se quedo con lo ligerito jeje) y se sentó en la cama. En cuanto Kagome se puso el camisón, el la tomo en brazos y la recostó en la cama.

-tu madre me dijo que tenias que dormir, así que… buenas noches – camino hacia el otro lado de la cama y se recostó. Luego de un rato ya estaban dormidos.

El rey Dragón estaba molesto. Su hijo, uno de sus mejores guerreros, había sido asesinado. Solo le quedaban 4 guerreros, los cuales eran mucho más poderosos que Renkotsu…

Varios de los sirvientes del castillo levantaron a los integrantes de la familia real, en el reino del fenix, llevándoles el desayuno. Ya había pasado una semana desde el ataque de Renkotsu, 2 desde que la pareja vivía en el castillo, y Kagome aun no se acostumbraba a ser atendida de esa manera. En el reino dragón, ella cocinaba, limpiaba, entrenaba, cuidaba a su hermano todos los días, ya era costumbre.

Al terminar de desayunar, InuYasha salió de la habitación y Kagome se quedo acompañada de Kaede y Natsuna, que la ayudaban a ponerse un vestido lila, con detalles blancos en la orilla de la falda, costuras blancas en forma de flores.

-¿Por qué me necesita mi madre vestida tan elegante? – pregunto.

-usted es la princesa, siempre debe vestir así – dijo Kaede.

-pero

-son ordenes de su madre – dijo Natsuna. Kagome dejo de pelear y terminaron de vestirla. Luego la ayudaron a rizar su cabello, dejándolo suelto.

-listo – dijo la niña (digo, yo creo que, en la serie, Natsuna tiene unos 13 años?, yo la pondré asi)

**Aquí le voy a dejar… tengo que terminar la continuación de los otros 2 fanfics (recomendación: no suban 3 fanfics al mismo tiempo, yo me rompo la cabeza, la otra vez los confundi) cuídense y gracias por sus reviews … sayonara**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi…**

**22/04/11**


	23. capitulo 22

**Saludos, no se me ocurre que decir, así que… tengan el fanfic:**

-listo – dijo la niña (digo, yo creo que, en la serie, Natsuna tiene unos 13 años?, yo la pondré asi)

**22- Azahara y el secuestro de Kagome.**

-gracias – dijo Kagome.

InuYasha entro a la habitación y beso a su esposa, a pesar de estar la anciana y Natsuna. La chica correspondió al beso para luego quedarse abrazados.

-nos retiramos – dijo Kaede llevándose a Natsuna.

-nos vemos en un rato – dijo Natsuna siendo "secuestrada" por Kaede. Cuando salieron, la pareja rio tranquilamente. InuYasha estrecho más a Kagome.

-oye – dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Qué? – pregunto con cara Inocente.

-me aplastas

-oh… lo siento – suelta el abrazo un poco. Kagome camina hacia la cama y se sienta en ella.- ¿te sientes mejor? – pregunto.

-si… ¿y tu? – Pregunto preocupada.- recibiste un balazo, ¿no fue grave?

-no… solo fue una pequeña herida – cambio su cara a seria.- hable con tu madre… no participaras directo en esta guerra.

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste…

-pero… ¿Por qué? – Dijo molesta.- no te dejare solo. El rey dragón es capas de cualquier cosa por acecinarte.

-no te estoy preguntando Kagome… te quedaras aquí.

-No

InuYasha se acerco a ella y la beso de nuevo.

-entiéndelo, por favor – dijo Sonriendo.- cuídate, regresare pronto – InuYasha salió de la habitación dejando sola a la chica. "cuídate mucho" pensó ella.

El ambarino camino hacia la salida del castillo para encontrarse con sus compañeros, Bankotsu, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru, Yuki y su padre.

-vámonos – dijo InuYasha para ir hacia el reino dragón.

Kagome seguía sentada en su cama, llorando. Naomi entra a la habitación y se sienta al lado de su hija, abrazándola.

-que pasa querida – pregunta la mujer.

-tengo miedo – responde.- tengo miedo de perderlo, a el y a los chicos.

-no los perderás – gira hacia Kagome y le seca las lagrimas.- este miedo que tu sientes… es el mismo que InuYasha siente.

-pero es estúpido lo que hace madre – dijo molesta.- ya nos habían advertido, éramos los dos o perderíamos esta batalla. Y no lo entiende.

Algo que no contaban era con la presencia de un ser mirando por el ventanal. Desplego sus alas y voló decidida hacia el reino dragón, en busca de cierto grupito.

InuYasha y Bankotsu peleaban juntos contra los guerreros que aparecían. Los demás llegarían si fuera necesario, pero en ese momento bastaba y sobraba con ellos dos.

-detrás de ti, Bankotsu – grito InuYasha al ver un guerrero detrás del ojiazul. Este ataco de inmediato quitándoselo de encima.

-gracias InuYasha – dijo tranquilo. Luego de un rato estaban dentro del castillo de Naraku. Buscaron por todos los pasillos al rey dragón, pero no lo encontraron. Algo malo estaba por suceder.

Y, efectivamente, vieron una explosión proveniente del reino fénix, que estaba justo al lado (separado por un riachuelo, olvide decir)

-InuYasha – grito Sango desde el puente.- Naraku quiere atacar el castillo – eso fue suficiente para hacer que el chico corriera hacia el lugar. Al llegar al puente fue detenido por una llamarada.

-InuYasha Taisho – dijo la llamarada tomando la forma de un fénix.

-¿Quién demonios eres? – dijo el.

-soy Azahara, pero eso no importa ahora, Naraku esta a punto de entrar al castillo. Las vidas de la reina y la princesa, tu esposa, están en peligro.

-demonios

-sube – dijo Azara aterrizando.- no te quemaras – eso fue suficiente para que el chico subiera en el lomo de la fénix y volaran hacia el castillo.

Naraku había logrado entrar. Esta vez cumpliría la misión que Onigumo no pudo, y no cometeria el mismo error. Al subir las escaleras sintió un golpe en la espalda, volteo y se encontró con Kagome, quien tenia un palo en la mano.

-aléjate maldito – pero Naraku hizo lo contrario.

-princesa Kagome Higurashi… nunca imagine que descubrirías tu descendencia tan rápidamente – dijo Naraku. Kagome se decidió a atacarlo de nuevo, no dejaría que lastimara a su madre. Intento pegarle con el palo de nuevo, pero Naraku lo tomo con su mano derecha y con la izquierda la ataco a ella, dejándola inconsciente.

Se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos.

-no escaparas esta vez – desapareció, con ella en brazos.

InuYasha llego al instante. Había prueba de batalla en el castillo, temiéndose lo peor. Corrió a su habitación encontrándose a Naomi llorando.

-alteza – dijo corriendo hacia ella.

-joven InuYasha – dijo la mujer abrazándolo.- Kagome… ¿Dónde esta Kagome?

-¿no estaba aquí con usted?

-bajo hace unos minutos.

-no es posible, abajo no…- se interrumpió a el mismo. Si Naraku había desaparecido, y Kagome había bajado minutos antes.- no

-joven InuYasha – dijo llegando una chica de pelo rojo.- Soy yo, Azahara, y se donde esta Kagome.

-¿Aza…hara? – Pregunto Naomi.

-¿enserio lo sabes? – pregunto InuYasha.

-claro, soy parte de ella, es mi deber como su guardián.

-tu eres… ¿el fénix de Kagome? – pregunto Naomi. Todos los guardianes fénix podían tomar forma humana, era la razón por la cual era difícil toparse con uno.

-manténgase oculta, su alteza – dijo InuYasha levantándose del suelo.– Azahara y yo iremos por Kagome.

-tengan mucho cuidado, y por favor… tráiganla de vuelta.

-si – fue lo único que dijo el ambarino antes de correr junto a Azahara. Esta se transformo y subió al chico a su lomo.

En el reino dragón, Kagome despertó en una habitación oscura, sin mucha energía y algo pálida. Había telarañas, polvo y no tenia ventanas. Corrió hacia la puerta y esta estaba sellada.

-maldición – exclamo.- ¿en donde estoy?

-princesa Kagome, es inútil que busques salida, porque no la encontraras.

-libérame Naraku – grito.

-¿así tratas a tu rey? – Dijo Naraku.- que irrespetuosa.

-tu no eres mi rey. Da la cara cobarde – ¿Por qué_?... ¿porque me siento tan débil?_

-ya entiendo… te has entregado a InuYasha, ¿o no? – dijo con malicia.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-eso lo explica todo – apareció frente ella.- no podrás hacer nada.

-no te confíes – dijo Kagome tomando una piedra afilada.- nunca me derrotaras – le lanzo la piedra, que Naraku esquivo, tomándola del cuello.

-nada será mas doloroso para el… que perder a su familia…

**Que tal… el nombre de Azahara se me ocurrió de repente XD… saludos a aquellos que leen el fanfic aun, se llevaran una gran sorpresa en el siguiente capitulo. Decidi terminar este fanfic y luego continuar los otros dos, por lo que no habrá nuevo capitulo de "estrellas de la vida" y de "InuYasha: los guerreros del inframundo". Se acerca el final, yeyyooo… intentare hacer estos, creo que 8 capitulos, no estoy segura si serán mas o serán menos, pero intentare hacerlos mas largos… cuídense.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**29/04/11**


	24. capitulo 23

**Ya de regreso… ya les tengo listo el fanfic que va a suplantar a este cuando se acabe. Después del capitulo les daré una sinopsis, para si lo quieren leer cuando lo suba…aquí el fanfic:**

-no te confíes – dijo Kagome tomando una piedra afilada.- nunca me derrotaras – le lanzo la piedra, que Naraku esquivo, tomándola del cuello.

-nada será mas doloroso para el… que perder a su familia…

**23 – ¿segura que es enfermedad?**

-su…el…ta...me – dijo entrecortadamente, dándole una patada baja. Naraku la soltó adolorido y ella se acaricio el cuello.

-maldita – dijo el regresando a la normalidad.

-te dije que no te confiaras – corrió hacia la pared pateándola, dándose vuelo para acercarse a el velozmente y golpearlo en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente, para luego caer al suelo.- ah… no creo que esa sea toda la fuerza del rey dragón, ¿o si?.

Camino hacia el lugar de donde apareció Naraku y se encontró con una gran sorpresa, la pared era falsa, se cruzaba con facilidad.

-no creo que me la ponga tan fácil – cruzo la pared y apareció en el salón principal del castillo de Naraku. Este apareció nuevamente con una espada en mano, dispuesto a acecinarla.

-saldrán de mi camino esta misma noche – sonrío, atacándola con la espada.

-ahhh – grito ella esquivando el ataque.

-donde quedo tu valor maldita…

Ella corrió hacia la pared tomando una de las espadas que adornaban el lugar.

-aquí – dijo atacando, logrando atravesarlo.

En unos instantes escucho una voz femenina.

_Kagome… vamos… regresa_

-eh – cerró los ojos. _Esa voz… estoy segura de haberla escuchado, pero…_

Al abrir los ojos, estaba acostada en el suelo de la habitación en la que había estado minutos antes. Junto a ella estaban InuYasha y Azahara.

-princesa – dijo sonriente InuYasha.- que bien que despiertas.

-InuYasha – se abrazo a la chica.

-me tenias preocupado.

-¿Dónde esta Naraku?

-no estuvo – dijo Azahara.- el Naraku que te ataco antes era una ilusión, además de que entraste a otra a través de esa pared.

-tu – dijo mirando a Azahara.- ¿te conozco?

-soy su guardián fénix princesa.

-¿Azahara? – dijo asustando a InuYasha.

-¿Cómo sabias su nombre?

-lo soñé.

-eso no importa – dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Qué te dijo Naraku?

-me tomo del cuello y dijo que desaparecería a la familia de InuYasha. Me preocupaba que llegara a hacerle algo a Inu no Taisho o a Izayoi, o incluso a sus hermanos – el joven coloco su dedo índice en la boca de su esposa, asilenciandola.

-desde el día en que nos casamos, mi única familia eres tú – dijo InuYasha.- eso deberías saberlo. Naraku tenía pensado matarte a ti.

-InuYasha…

-princesa… joven InuYasha, vámonos – dijo Azahara transformándose. La pareja subió en ella y en unos minutos estaban de regreso en el castillo.

-gracias – dijo el joven bajando a Kagome. La chica, al tocar el suelo, cayo.- Kagome, ¿Qué pasa?

-es solo que me siento algo cansada – dijo sonriente.- me estoy enfermando, creo – intento levantarse y volvió a caer.

-no puedes – dijo InuYasha.- déjame ayudarte – el la tomo en brazos y subió a la habitación, dejándola recostada en la cama.

-gracias InuYasha – distiende la cama y se mete en las cobijas. El se acerca y coloca su mano en la frente de la chica.

-no tienes fiebre… es algo bueno – dijo no tan tranquilo.- pero, Kagome, estas sudando y algo pálida… ¿te sientes bien?

-si… debió ser solo el susto

-no creo… te estas enfermando… debes tener mas cuidado.

-si – dijo algo molesta. La madre de InuYasha apareció en el lugar. Ella era buenísima con lo relacionado a medicina y cosas por el estilo.

-déjame ver – dijo sentándose a un lado de ella. La reviso de todo a todo y no encontró nada malo.

-enfermedad no es

-pero…- es interrumpido por Kagome, quien se levanta y corre al baño.

-no entres – dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Kagome.

-creo que ya estoy entendiendo – dice Izayoi.

-que pasa.

-no creo que Kagome este enferma… en cuanto salga del baño lo comprobare.

Kagome salió unos minutos después con una mano en el estomago y la otra en la boca.

-Kagome – dijo InuYasha abrazándola.

-necesito que se acueste princesa – sonríe. Kagome obedeció e Izayoi volvió a revisarla pero de manera diferente.

-sal de aquí hijo…

-pero…

-hazme caso – el chico se despide de su madre y esposa, y luego sale del lugar.- te sobreprotege demasiado, ¿no? – pregunto sonriente.

-a veces – sonrío de igual manera, luego pregunto asustada.- ¿es algo malo lo que me pasa?

-no es enfermedad, Kagome.

-¿entonces?

-es algo normal… todas pasamos por eso alguna vez.

-sigo sin entender – la mujer soltó una risita.

-estas embarazada – dijo, dejando a la chica en estado de shock.

Al regresar a la realidad, Kagome se levanto de la cama y grito un momento.

-eso no es propio de una princesa… Kagome – dijo su madre entrando a la habitación.

-cuando te enteres madre – inmediatamente recordó que estaban en tiempos de guerra.- hay no… no puedo decírselo a InuYasha.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto Izayoi.

-mi deber es luchar a su lado – se dirige a Naomi.- madre… ya no estas en condición para esto, debo hacerlo yo… y si InuYasha se enterase, no me lo permitirá…

-no te permitiré ¿Qué? – pregunto InuYasha entrando a la habitación.

-hijo, te dije que salieras de la habitación – dijo Izayoi algo molesta.

-nada importante – dijo Kagome nerviosa.

-alteza, ¿podría decirme usted?

-yo no se nada, no me han querido decir – miro a Izayoi.

-no es mi deber decirte hijo – voltea hacia la reina.- Alteza… creo que seria mejor dejarlos solos.

-por supuesto, Izayoi – salen del lugar.

-¿me dirás algo? – levanta la ceja.

-prométeme que nada de nuestros planes principales, entre ellos, derrotar juntos al rey dragón, cambiara con esto.

-depende. Necesito que me digas primero.

-InuYasha

-dímelo ya… por favor.

Kagome soltó un suspiro.

-estoy embarazada – InuYasha se acerca a ella y la besa, feliz al parecer.

-eso es lo mejor que pude haber escuchado – abrazándola.- entenderás que no prometeré nada, ¿verdad?

-pero…

-no te dejare participar en esta guerra – la mira a los ojos.- no los perderé, ni a ti, ni a mi hijo.

-¿y que pasara? ¿Eh? – Dijo molesta.- esa adivina dijo que éramos los dos o no lograríamos nada. No quiero que mueras, al menos no solo.

-Kagome.

-escúchame, no quiero que me veas como princesa en este momento

-¿Qué?

-quiero que me veas como Ahome Doragon, guerrera que tuvo el valor de traicionar al rey dragón – eso le hizo recordar el dia en que la conoció, junto a Miroku y Sango, rogando por que los alejara del reino dragon

**Flash back**

Cuando iba a salir del pueblo, 3 jóvenes, un chico y 2 chicas, corrieron hacia mí y me detuvieron. Se les notaba agitados, lo cual indicaba que habían corrido bastante

-¿en qué les puedo ayudar? – pregunte amablemente

-queremos que nos deje acompañarlo, mi señor – dijeron los tres al unisonó

Hubo un breve silencio, lo cual aproveche para contemplarlos. El chico tenía el cabello corto, portaba el típico traje de un aprendiz de sacerdote. Una de las chicas tenía el cabello largo y liso, de color marrón y ojos del mismo color. Ella no llevaba el traje de ningún reino, en lugar de eso portaba un traje de exterminadora. Y la otra chica mucho la atención. Tenía el cabello azabache largo y un poco ondulado, tomado en una cola alta. Portaba el traje típico y la armadura del lugar. Lo que me llamo la atención fue el color de sus ojos. Oro viejo, lo cual no era normal en una chica dragón.

-si sus razones son buenas, les permitiré acompañarme – ellos se miraron entre si y la azabache dio un paso al frente

-yo, desde pequeña, he sentido que no pertenezco a este lugar. He estudiado sobre su reino y me apetece conocerlo. Además, usted solo no podrá con este viaje. Que mas que lo acompañen dos guerreras y un aprendiz de sacerdote- la pensé un momento. A decir verdad tenían razón, no podría yo solo con este viaje, a si que acepte su ayuda

-solo díganme sus nombres – el chico dio un paso al frente

-mi nombre es Miroku Hoshi

-el mío es Sango Taiyija

-y el mío es Ahome Doragon

Vaya ayudantes que me conseguí. Las familias Hoshi y Taiyija eran grandes amigas de mi familia, claro, antes de que sucediera este malentendido entre los reinos. Pero la familia Doragon era lo contrario. Iba a decirle a la chica que ella se quedara, pero me llamo tanto la atención que decidí que también nos acompañara

-entonces los veo aquí mañana temprano para partir

-muchas gracias InuYasha sama- dijo Miroku

-no sabe cuanto le agradecemos – dijeron las otras dos al unisonó y se fueron de ahí

-con mas acompañantes eh – dije y prepare en el suelo una cama natural para dormir (hojas, muchas hojas jeje)

**Fin flash back**

-bien – la chica sonríe.- pero, si se pone pesado, regresaras al castillo.

-de acuerdo.

-otra cosa… si no es necesario que ataques, NO lo hagas.

-nunca atacaría si no fuera necesario.

-y lo que paso esta mañana no fue ataque innecesario.

-era necesario – dijo divertida.

-¿con un palo? ¿Habiendo tantas espadas en la pared?

-ya entendí… cruel

InuYasha la cogió en brazos y giro haciéndola reír.

-bájame .- obedeció, pero no de la manera en que la chica quería. La dejo en la cama, cayendo sobre ella.

-te amo – dijo para después besarla…

**Listo… a mi se me hace mas largo de lo normal, no se a ustedes… el fanfic que ocupara el lugar de este va a estar basado (basado ehh, no va a ser igual, lo cambiare a mi manera) en la historia de Doa: vivo o muerto.**

**Sinopsis: **Fueron invitados a un torneo, por ser los mejores en su tipo de pelea, la princesa ninja (y futuramente Shinobi) Kagome Higurashi, la estrella de la lucha libre, Sango, ladrona y asesina famosa, Ayame y a la hija del creador del torneo, Rin, junto a varios peleadores mas. Pero jamás pensaron que, este torneo por el premio de 10 millones de dólares, terminaría siendo una trampa mortal…

**¿Les gusta?... mañana regresa Hector de sus vacaciones, lo cual se me hace bien para mi, pasar juntos un tiempo antes de volver a separarnos. Cd juarez va de mal en peor, como sabran algunos, es la ciudad mas peligrosa del mundo. Hector regresara a Veracruz (de nuez) y yo me ire a E.U.A, claro, no dejare fanfiction ni loca. Saludos a "Setsuna 17" "lady itati zuu" "Makikita-chan la thief", " Eiko23" y creo que ya jeje…. Sayonara**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**30/04/11**


	25. capitulo 24

**Kir: adivinen quien regreso…  
¿?: Yooooo  
Kir: SIP, Naraku san… (Aplauso)  
Nar: bueno, sea como sea, has sido buena con el fanfic sola, ya no me preocupare por salir mas amenudo  
Kir: ni se te ocurra, ya solo tenemos mes y medio juntos antes de separarnos permanentemente (aunque hablemos por internet)  
Nar: cierto… bueno, el fanfic:**

**24 - ataque en la aldea de fuego.**

Todo había seguido igual con la "guerra" (el rey dragón parece que no sabe que es una guerra porque no ataca muy amenudo). Ya había pasado 1 mes desde que se habían dado cuenta del embarazo de Kagome, razón por la cual InuYasha la sobreprotegía aun mas. Los pueblos del norte y sur del reino fénix servirían como morada para aquellos que no quisieran participar en la guerra, tanto del reino dragón como del fénix. Miroku y Sango se encargaban de proteger esos lugares.

La reina Naomi había decidido ir a la aldea del sol creciente, único lugar compartido por los dos reinos, donde todavía había paz, y era uno de los lugares custodiados por Miroku y Sango. InuYasha le había dicho a Kagome que permaneciera junto con su madre en ese lugar, pero la chica se había negado.

Ellos irían a la aldea de fuego, donde Bankotsu y varios guerreros los esperaban impacientemente.

-al fin llegan – dice el pelinegro.- pensábamos que ya los habían matado.

-graciosito – dice InuYasha.

-princesa Kagome… ¿no debería haberse quedado con su madre? – preocupado.

-no se preocupe por mi, príncipe Bankotsu – dice tranquila.

-pero, en su estado, es preferible que descanse.

-no soy inútil – molesta.- mejor continuemos nuestro camino.

Entran a la aldea. Era un lugar bellísimo, casi todos los campos verdes estaban adornados por flores de diferentes colores. Todas las casas del color de las nubes, separadas por distancia y altura. Están a la orilla del mar, los fénix volaban libremente por los cielos, no se ocultaban, como en las otras ciudades.

-¡es mas hermoso que en los libros! – exclama Kagome. InuYasha se acerca a ella y la abraza.

-nada comparado con tu belleza, princesa…

-InuYasha – grita un chico desde una de las casas blancas cercanas.

-¿Sesshomaru? – pregunta sorprendido.

-quien mas idiota – dice, haciendo enfurecer al hermano menor. Kagome le dice al chico que fuera con su hermano, ella pasearía por el puerto, a lo que el joven accedió, dejándole como guardaespaldas a Bankotsu.

-¿un príncipe como guardaespaldas?... ahora si lo he visto todo – dice Kagome.

-usted sabe, princesa, como es InuYasha – dice sonriente.- jamás la dejaría sola, y menos ahora que esta embarazada.

-si – mira el océano.- lo se.

Bankotsu camina hasta la orilla de la playa y apunta hacia el horizonte.

-si uno va hacia adelante, hacia aquella dirección – Kagome voltea.- se encuentra con una piedra en forma de sirena, dando paso al reino de las sirenas –la chica se notaba entusiasmada.

-nunca había venido a este lugar.

-yo tampoco… era algo prohibido para los chicos dragón – dice Bankotsu.

-si – dice Kagome recordando el día de su cumpleaños, cuando le pidió a Onigumo que la llevara a visitar el reino fénix y el se había negado.

InuYasha regresa unos minutos después a con ellos. Habían decidido descansar esa noche, pues parecía que los guerreros dragón no atacarían ese día. Rentan varias habitaciones (pues eran como 70 los guerreros que los acompañaban), de dos personas por cuarto.

-buenas noches Bankotsu – dice InuYasha antes de entrar a la habitación que compartiría con Kagome.

-que descanses – dice el pelinegro entrando a su habitación.

El chico se quita la chaqueta, la camisa y los Zapatos para acostarse junto a su esposa. La abrazo, acariciando su vientre.

-aun falta mucho.

-soportaras 7 meses mas InuYasha – dice Kagome sonriendo.

-no lo creo – dice tranquilo.- mañana nos espera un día duro. Vigilaremos la ciudad todo el dia y la noche. ¿No te quieres quedar aquí en el hotel?

-pero – mira la cara preocupada del chico.- bien, me quedare – el sonríe.

-¿Dónde estará Azahara? – pregunta.

-creo que… ni idea – mira de forma divertida la cara de su marido.

-¿Cómo que no sabes donde esta tu fénix, Kagome? – molesto. Ella lo besa tiernamente, siendo correspondida por el joven.

-ha de estar patrullando – se levanta.- ya la conoces.

-no – molesto.- no la conozco. Cuando le pregunto algo, la mocosa contesta "es información confidencial, solo la princesa lo puede saber" – imitando el tono de voz de la fénix.

-ella es así.

-entiendo eso, pero te juro que si llegas a estar en peligro y no me lo dice, la ahorco.

Ella sonríe tranquilamente y camina hacia el baño. Al verla cerrar la puerta, InuYasha se pone otra vez la armadura y sale de la habitación, encaminándose de nuevo hacia la costa. Algo le decía que estaban en peligro.

En la costa, Bankotsu "vigilaba" tranquilamente. Al parecer nada malo sucedía, pues el chico en lugar de vigilar se estaba echando un plato de verduras ahumadas (que rico, con queso).

-qué gran vigilante eres Bankotsu – grito InuYasha al llegar junto a su amigo.

-tenía hambre – dijo cuando una bala se llevo su plato.- mis verduras – casi llorando.

-lo siento – grito uno de los guerreros al recibir otra bala.

-demonios… Kenji – grito Bankotsu.- con tus fallas jamás sabremos si nos ataca el enemigo.

Otro balazo que a punto le daba a InuYasha.

-Kenji – grito.

-yo no fui – ok… eso era malo. Miraron hacia el océano captando una nave de batalla enemiga, y varios dragones y jinetes en el cielo.

-al ataque – fue lo único que se escucho desde el barco. Los chicos se prepararon para el ataque, la alabarda de Bankotsu y la espada oxidada que no sirve para nada (aun) de InuYasha.

-oye… hubieras conseguido otra arma, esa se va a quebrar.

-yo confió en ella.- comenzando a atacar.

En la habitación de la pareja, Kagome salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, dándose cuenta de que InuYasha no se encontraba.

-¿InuYasha?, ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto. Camino hacia la puerta y escucho una explosión.- hay no…

Tomo de una silla su uniforme y la armadura, vistiéndose para ir a la batalla. Se acerco a la ventana y grito:

-Azahara

El fénix llego rápidamente, transformándose en la chica de cabellos rojisos y arrodillándose frente a la princesa.

-¿me hablaba princesa? – pregunto.

-llévame a la zona de batalla.

-pero

-ahora – grito.

**Kir: listo…  
Nar: la razón por la que tardamos en subir, y me disculpo por eso, fue porque el internet esta fallando.  
Kir: el capitulo lo intente subir 11 veces y la compu no me dejaba.  
Nar: asi que ya avisamos por si tardamos en el futuro.  
Kir: si nos quieren conocer en persona, estamos en la foto del perfil, sayonara**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi**

**Naraku Martinez…**

**15/05/11**


	26. capitulo 25

**Kir: estamos de regreso  
Nar: creemos  
Kir: el capitulo anterior nos quedo algo corto, pero ahora si lo haremos largo.**

El fénix llego rápidamente, transformándose en la chica de cabellos rojizos y arrodillándose frente a la princesa.

-¿me hablaba princesa? – pregunto.

-llévame a la zona de batalla.

-pero

-ahora – grito.

**25 –tiempo y un favor**

InuYasha peleo contra varios guerreros, dejándolos a todos tirados en el suelo, muertos. No le gustaba matar a las personas, pero en ese momento, era algo que no podía evitar. Además, esa vez era diferente a las batallas anteriores, ya que el rey dragón nunca se había tomado enserio eso de ser una guerra (y contando que la declaro el ¬-¬), por lo cual no habían entrenado lo suficiente, comprobándolo con lo difícil que se había puesto la cosa.

-maldición – dijo ya cansado.

Se alejo demasiado del puerto en la batalla, y eso le preocupaba. Su esposa estaría en el puerto, en el hotel. Y sin pensarlo corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia aquel hotel. Pero…

Llega al lugar dándose cuenta de que su mujer ya no se encontraba ahí.

-por dios, que no sea lo que estoy pensando – dice preocupado.

-cuidado Azahara – grito la azabache logrando que la fénix esquivara los ataques.

-Kagome – grito InuYasha. Azahara aterrizo y en cuanto Kagome bajo, ella se transformo en humana.

-señor InuYasha – dijo la pelirroja.- al fin lo encuentro, ayúdeme a convencer a su esposa de que nos vayamos con su madre. Esta aferrada a participar.

-Azahara – dijo Kagome molesta. InuYasha se encontraba igual o quizá peor.

-por eso te dije que te quedaras haya Kagome – dice casi gritando. Luego, al mirarla a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que esta se encontraba algo mareada.- Kagome.

Y, como esperaba, la chica corrió hacia el primer arbusto que encontró y regreso su santa cena. InuYasha le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y con la otra le agarraba el hombro. Al terminar le tendió un trapo para que ella se limpiara.

-¿mejor? – pregunto InuYasha algo preocupado.

-si – le entrega el trapo.- gracias.

-hazme caso por favor – dijo casi suplicando.- vete a casa. No soportaría verte morir.

-¿y crees que yo sí? – Pregunto.- prefiero morir juntos a que uno sufra.

-por favor Kagome…

-no lo hare.

InuYasha empezó a impacientarse.

-no me gusta ser machista Kagome – dijo molesto.- pero yo soy el hombre, yo mando, así que lárgate de una vez.

Kagome lo miro un momento. Una lagrima, una lágrima era lo que el chico miro en los ojos de su joven esposa, seguida por más y más.

-eres… - susurro.- un maldito idiota – gritándole a la cara.

El se arrepentía de lo que dijo, pero no se retractaría. Quería que ella se fuera a un lugar donde se encontrara a salvo, donde ni ella ni su pequeño estuvieran en peligro.

-Azahara – grito InuYasha.- lleva a Kagome a la aldea del sol creciente.

-bien – dijo transformándose. Subió a Kagome en su lomo y escaparon del lugar.

-lo siento princesa – dijo el ambarino.

Sin imaginarse, fue atacado. Pero no por cualquier guerrero. El hombre de mirada rojiza se acerco al chico, que en ese momento estaba en el suelo, y tomo su cabello, levantándolo a la fuerza.

-Naraku – fue lo único que logro decir antes de volver a ser atacado por el rey dragón.

-al fin nos vemos las caras – dijo aquel hombre. InuYasha no atacaba, no porque no quisiera, más bien era porque vigilaba que Naraku no viera a Kagome escapar.

-atacando a alguien mucho más chico que tu – dijo alguien detrás de Naraku.- que bajo has caído Tío.

-no te metas Bankotsu – dijo este.

-y lo peor… atacando por la espalda – dijo otra persona, una mujer para ser exactos.

Naraku lanzo a InuYasha lejos y se acerco a los muchachos.

-Bankotsu, Kikyo, ¿desde cuándo se han vuelto en contra de su reino?

-no te imaginas desde cuándo – dijo Kikyo preparándose para atacar.

-nunca pensé que InuYasha sería esa clase de persona – dijo Kagome llorando todavía.

-esto… - Azahara aterriza – hemos llegado.

-Kagome, que bueno que te decidiste a venir.

-madre.

Naomi se acerco a su hija y la abrazo fuertemente.

-sabia a la perfección que InuYasha no te permitiría quedarte ahí.

-no me lo mencione

-¿por qué estas llorando? – Seco las lagrimas de la princesa con sus manos.- ¿paso algo malo?

-no es nada.

Se dirigieron al lugar donde la reina se alojaba. Una mansión de tres pisos, pintada en blanco, por dentro y por fuera. Sango y Miroku también se encontraban en el lugar.

-Kagome, que alegría de verte – dijo Sango emocionada. Al darse cuenta de que la chica había estado llorando se alarmo.- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-vamos a dentro, estoy algo cansada – evadiendo el tema. Quería tranquilizarse y anunciarle a Sango sobre su embarazo.

InuYasha se había levantado del suelo, preparándose para atacar a su agresor. Naraku seguía atónito a que sus más fieles guerreros lo traicionaran.

-con la maldad que llevas dentro de tu alma, nadie permanecerá a tu lado tío.

-¿y que con eso?

Kikyo fue la siguiente en hablar.

-cuál es su meta. ¿Terminar con la vida de dos jóvenes? ¿No está haciendo lo que su hermano no quería hacer?.

-mi padre no lo había hecho por el simple hecho de que comprendió. Izayoi no lo amaba, y eso lo respetaría, la dejaría ser feliz. ¿Por qué estás dispuesto a oponerte a su deseo?

El rey dragón miro a su joven sobrino.

-yo no estoy en contra de Izayoi

-¿entonces? ¿Por qué tratas de desacerté de lo que más ama ella en el mundo? Sus más grandes tesoros son sus hijos.

-cállate - dijo furioso.- la familia Taisho merece lo peor. Y si tengo que lastimar a esa mujer para vengarme de Inu no Taisho, lo hare.

-maldito – grito InuYasha atacándolo.- nunca permitiré que dañes a mi madre. Y menos te perdonare que por un deseo tan cruel hayas sido capaz de lastimar a mi mujer.

Un grito.

Un grito que se escucho por toda la mansión. Esa persona había sido Sango, emocionada por el estado de su amiga.

-es lo mejor que he escuchado Kagome.

La chica se había tranquilizado. Después de todo InuYasha tenía razón, ella no debía sufrir ningún riesgo estando embarazada, y lo entendía.

-es una de las razones por las cuales estoy aquí.

-pienso que InuYasha se ha de sentir más tranquilo.

-si, a lo mejor es así…

Kagome camino hacia la ventana y acaricio su aun pequeño vientre, entusiasmada por así decirlo. La chica llevaba puesto un vestido en el cual la falda empezaba un poco abajo del busto. Blanco con listones rosas y escote en v. Sango llevaba el uniforme del reino fénix.

Naraku había escapado desde ese encuentro con InuYasha. Ya habían pasado algunos meses sin saber del rey dragón. El joven iba de vez en cuando a visitar a su esposa, la cual ya tenía el vientre más abultado. Exactamente habían pasado 4 meses.

La guerra seguía, muchas muertes se habían dado entre ese tiempo, pero a causa de la falta del rey dragón, todavía no habían ganado. Los guerreros y los guardianes fénix ya estaban al límite.

-Joven InuYasha – grito Bankotsu.

-¿Qué pasa Bankotsu?

-¿cree que sobrevivamos a la batalla?

InuYasha lo dudo un momento

-no lo se – miro hacia el cielo y suspira.

-si es que sobrevivimos, ¿le puedo pedir un favor?...

-¿dime?

-quiero que me ayude, para pedirle a Kikyo… que se case conmigo

**Kir: que tal  
Nar: Bankotsu se quiere matrimoniar con Kikyo, ah que novedad.  
Kir: sip. Arigato a aquellas o aquellos que siguen el fanfic. Cuídense**

**Kirana Taisho**

**Naraku Martinez**


	27. capitulo 26

**Kir: hontou… Naraku san  
Nar: esto…. Kirana, habla en español por favor  
Kir: aguafiestas... ahora si… echaremos todo nuestro entusiasmo en estos últimos 5 capítulos para lograr hacer del fanfic lo mejor posible. **

**26 – el comienzo de la batalla final.**

-Cuidado Bankotsu – grito InuYasha al ver el ataque que iba a recibir el peli negro. Este logro esquivarlo a tiempo.

-gracias InuYasha – espalda contra espalda.- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Miroku dijo que llegarían ahora – atraviesa con su espada a uno de los jinetes de dragón. Batallaron un rato con varios guerreros hasta que la cosa se calmo un poco.

-maldición – dijo enojado.- hace 5 meses y medio que Naraku no ha puesto ni un solo pie en la zona de batalla.

-debimos haber aprovechado ese momento para derrotar a mi tío de una vez por todas – molesto.

Suspiro de ambos.

-esto ya me está cansando.

-¿Por qué no visitas a tu esposa?

-¿¡estás loco! Si voy con ella en este momento hay posibilidades de que alguien me siga. No quiero que Kagome salga lastimada.

-pero ella también es gran guerrera. Llegue a verla entrenar en el reino dragón.

-eso lo se perfectamente, pero…- es interrumpido con la llegada de mas enemigos.- maldición…

-tengan malditos – dijo un hombre atacando a varios guerreros.- InuYasha… ya estamos aquí.

-al fin llegas Miroku…

-lamento la tardanza… pero es que Sango no quería que viniera.

-Vamos Kagome – Dijo Sango.

-¿te cuesta esperar? – molesta. La princesa llevaba puesto una falda larga, un poco arriba de los tobillos, roja. Una camisa blanca y un chaleco café. Su cabello lo llevaba tomado en una coleta alta. – recuerda que no puedo correr.

Sango espero a que la joven llegara a su lado y caminaron hacia la salida del castillo. Ella llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, un vestido café de tirantes gruesos y su mandil blanco amarrado a la cintura.

-tienes que caminar. Ayudara bastante para cuando llegue el parto.

-para eso faltan dos meses…

-algunas madres tienen a sus hijos antes, incluso desde los 7 meses.

-¿y que ando haciendo aquí afuera entonces? – intento regresar al castillo pero Sango le tomo el brazo.

-no va a pasar nada si estas afuera. Además solo te quería asustar.

Mirada asesina de Kagome

-ya, está bien, no te enojes.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

-joven Bankotsu – dijo Kikyo llegando con ellos.- tenemos heridos.

-¿ya intentaste curarlos?

-ya… pero hasta ahora han muerto 3

-demonios – InuYasha camino hacia ella y pregunto.- ¿Quiénes?

-Kenji… Suikotsu y Akitoki.

Akitoki. Eso fue malo. Uno de los mejores guerreros había caído, todo por culpa de los ataques del rey dragón.

-esto es suficiente – molesto.- iré a donde Naraku y me enfrentare a él.

-pero InuYasha – Bankotsu intento detenerlo.- tú no tienes un guardián. ¿Piensas atacarle a pesar de el tener un dragón?

-¿y qué quieres que haga? No puedo dejar que más gente muera.

-¿y piensas arriesgar tu vida? – Esa vez fue Kikyo la que hablo.- piénsalo… ¿Cómo se irá a poner Kagome si tu mueres?

-¿Por qué siempre meten a Kagome en esto? No me importa morir si ella está viva.

Y sin escuchar palabra alguna, partió hacia el reino custodiado por los dragones. Ninguno de los intentos de Kikyo, Bankotsu y Miroku en detenerlo había funcionado.

Pero alguien si había logrado detenerlo.

-si tu deseo es perder la vida, perfecto para mí. Pero a pesar de eso, no dejare que Ahome llore por ti.

-Koga

- Ella te ama sobre todas las cosas. ¿Quieres dejar ir ese sentimiento?

-lo hago por ella. ¿Acaso te cuesta entenderlo?, no quiero que ella muera – sigue su camino.

-entonces, luego no pelees el porqué te abandone. Si tú te vas, hare como que nunca exististe, y la conquistare.

InuYasha se detuvo en seco. Koga no se echaría atrás, si InuYasha llegaba a morir, el tendría el camino libre. ¿Por qué lo detenía?

-si llego a morir – triste.- y si es la única manera de que me olvide si así fuera, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Pues darle una segunda oportunidad a otra persona no era malo. Ese había sido el pensamiento de InuYasha en ese momento. Koga sonrió para sí.

-en realidad la amas, ¿eh?

-¿y qué pensabas? – InuYasha camina hacia el.- jamás me hubiera casado sin amor.

-eso me es suficiente. Te acompañare. Es más sencillo si peleamos juntos a que lo haga uno solo.

-perfecto.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

El castillo se encontraba vacío. Solamente tres almas habitaban en ese momento el lugar.

-mi señor, estamos perdiendo esta batalla. ¿No cree que deberíamos…?

-no nos rendiremos. Todavía tenemos varias personas de nuestra parte.

-pero, Onigumo y la mayoría de los que lo acompañaban han muerto.

- ¿y qué?

-podría morir usted

-nunca pasara –gritando.- nosotros ganaremos esta guerra.

-pero…

-deja de estar molestando, y lleva a tus tropas ahora mismo al centro de batalla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-maldición – dijo Kagome.- caminar cada vez se me hace más pesado.

-eso es por tu estado amiga.

Caminaron por casi todo el pueblo, revisando que todos estuvieran bien, que no faltaran víveres ni camas. Entre esas personas se encontraba la adivina Morgan.

-princesa Kagome, que gusto verla luego de tanto tiempo.

La chica abrazo a la mujer contenta.

-felicidades por tu embarazo. ¿Necesitas saber algo?

-no es necesario.

-bueno, al menos te recomendaría no alejarte mucho de casa. Por tu bien.

1212121212121212121

-NARAKU – grito InuYasha entrando al castillo del rey dragón.

Naraku se espanto por un momento.

-guardias… ¿Por qué lo dejaron pasar?

-no llames a nadie maldito… esto es entre tu y yo….

**Fin del capitulo 26**

**Kir: que tal. Se esta poniendo bueno**

**Nar: como digas  
Kir: sayonara**

**Kirana Taisho**

**Naraku Martinez**

**17/06/11**


	28. capitulo 27

**Kir: el tan esperado capitulo 27… no vayan a regañarme por cambiar los poderes de colmillo de acero… necesito acomodarlo de acuerdo al poder de un fénix y de un dragon.**

**Nar: TT-TT**

**Kir: porque lloras.**

**Nar: no me gusta este capítulo.**

**Kir: no seas niña.**

_NARAKU – grito InuYasha entrando al castillo del rey dragón.

Naraku se espanto por un momento.

_guardias… ¿Por qué lo dejaron pasar?

_no llames a nadie maldito… esto es entre tú y yo….

**27 – despedida al rey dragón y el nacimiento del nuevo guardián**

_en ese caso – dice tomando su espada.- morirás.

Y la batalla comenzó. El rey dragón llevaba una enorme ventaja sobre el joven, y más cuando su dragón apareció. InuYasha dejo la espada que tenia e intento usar la espada vieja. Si la adivina había dicho la verdad, eso tal vez lo ayudaría.

_date por vencido, InuYasha, jamás podrás vencerme.

De pronto, el chico sintió una preocupación extrema. A pesar de estar peleando con Naraku, en su mente solamente pasaban Imágenes de su esposa. Algo pasaba o pasaría, pero no sabía que era.

Después de hablar con aquella adivina por unos instantes, las chicas habían regresado al castillo. Naomi estaba sentada en uno de los tantos sillones leyendo un libro, acompañada de la nana Kaede.

_ ¿algún problema haya afuera? – pregunto. Kagome se sentó a su lado.

_nada de qué preocuparse, madre.

_espero que sea así – sonríe. La joven se levanto dispuesta a ir a su habitación, pero sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su vientre. Cuando miro, noto una mancha roja en su falda.

_ Kagome… estas sangrando – dijo preocupada Sango.

_rápido, sango… ve en busca de un medico – grito Kaede.- vamos princesa, hay que llegar a la habitación.

Después de unos minutos, Kagome ya se encontraba acostada en su cama. El dolor se había vuelto más fuerte y, aun que sea un poco, seguía sangrando. El médico entro rápidamente acompañado de Sango y Azahara.

_Kagome – dijo la peli roja.

_ Azahara, ve en busca del joven InuYasha y dile que venga lo más rápido posible – dijo el médico. Azahara asintió y salió del castillo. Al llegar al jardín se transformo y fue en busca del chico.

0202020202

_maldición – InuYasha se estaba debilitando. La espada no le había servido de nada y estaba a punto de morir en manos de aquel ser. El dragón de Naraku era demasiado poderoso. Su llama de color azul era demasiado densa, muy difícil de escapar.

_Eso es todo lo que tienes, Taisho.

_ cállate maldito.

Y volvió a atacarlo. Intento atravesarlo en un solo ataque, pero el dragón intervino. Solo había una forma de derrotar a aquel dragón, y era si su amo fallecía. Corrió hacia una esquina e intento lanzar una llamarada, que Naraku esquivo muy fácilmente. Sus energías se fueron y cayó al suelo.

_sabía que no podrías hacer nada – Naraku se acerco y apunto a su cuello con la espada.- en este momento, morirás.

Y ataco.

Pero para su sorpresa, el chico era rodeado por un aura azulada, que lo protegía.

_InuYasha, no te desanimes… vamos… tu puedes – decía una voz en su cabeza. De un grito logro sacar de su cuerpo un alma… que después de unos instantes, tomo la forma de un dragón azul.

_ ¿quién eres? – pregunto el joven.

_ soy tu guardián… mi nombre es Ryuuji.

_pero…

_tu padre era un guerrero fénix, pero tu madre pertenecía al reino dragón… por lo cual tienes a los dos guardianes… a Katsuki, que habita en tu interior, y a mí.

El aura desapareció, dejando al rey estupefacto. Nunca había escuchado de un guerrero que mantuviera dos guardianes en su interior.

_el tener un dragón no te ayudara en nada.

_ Eso lo veremos.- empuñando su espada, que se transformo al instante en un colmillo.- ¿Qué demonios?

_vamos, InuYasha, ataca.

_ Bien.

Naraku subió a su dragón y salió del castillo, InuYasha hizo lo mismo para seguirlo. Ryuuji lanzo una llamarada azul y el joven, con el poder de Katsuki, Lanzo una roja. El rey dragón cayó al suelo, y sobre el… su dragón.

InuYasha se desidia a terminar con el rey, que aun estaba con vida. Apunto con su espada y esta fue rodeada por llamaradas.

_morirás…_Ryu no Hana_ – grito… haciendo que las llamaradas tomaran la forma una flor que en el centro llevaba la cabeza de un dragón y llegaran hacia el hombre, que desapareció en el instante, concluyendo con esa guerra y dándole la victoria al reino del fénix.

El chico suspiro y se dejo caer al suelo cansado.

_es el final.

_sabia que lo lograrías.

Ryuuji sintió a otro guardián acercarse. Cuando InuYasha volteo, alcanzo a distinguir a Azahara y, al parecer, venia asustada.

_joven InuYasha – dijo aterrizando y transformándose en la muchacha de cabellos rojizos.- tiene que ir rápido al castillo.

_ ¿por qué?, ¿pasa algo malo?

_Kagome…

No necesito decir nada más. Subió al lomo de Ryuuji y partieron directo al reino fénix, seguidos por la guardiana de la princesa.

}{}{}{}{}{}{

_Ahhh

_ por favor… haga algo – grito Naomi al médico.

_ Señora, cálmese… necesito que primero llegue el esposo de la muchacha.

_ ¿y es muy grave lo que le pasa?

_ es una complicación con el embarazo… no es la primera vez que pasa algo así… lo que pasa es que la princesa tendrá al niño o niña hoy

_no puede ser… si todavía faltan 2 meses.

_madre – grito Kagome.- a mí es a quien más le consta que nacerá hoy. Así que por favor… pare de gritar.

Las sabanas de la cama se mojaron segundos después. Kagome rompió fuentes.

_ya no podemos esperar al joven Taisho. Kaede…. ¿Dónde está el agua que le pedi?

_ Aquí.

_Dígale a los guardias que no dejen entrar a nadie, sin excepción – dijo Naomi, olvidando por completo que InuYasha iba en camino.

_ Si – saliendo de la habitación.

1212121212121

_Ahí está el castillo… aterriza – grito InuYasha. Antes de que el dragón tocara tierra, el chico salto y corrió directo a la entrada del castillo… donde dos de los guardias lo detuvieron.- déjenme pasar.

_son órdenes de la reina… no puede pasar.

_ Mi esposa está mal, y está ahí adentro, así que ya déjeme pasar

**Nar: tamal… que rico  
Kir: tú y tus babosadas…. Aquí le dejamos…. Ya solo quedan dos capítulos y el epilogo… wiii…. Y después seguirá "torneo Shikon"… basado en la historia de DoA: vivo o muerto…. O tal vez "capacidades diferentes"… lo dejo a su disposición. Saludos.**

**Kirana Taisho**

**Naraku Martinez**

**23/junio/2011**


	29. Aviso importante nada grave, enserio

Aviso importante:

Me van a cortar el internet… no hay un cyber cerca de mi casa y Naraku esta en cuarentena…. Pobre, lo tendremos un tiempo mas con nosotros. Bueno, al punto…. No sera mucho tiempo, pero tardare en subir el fanfic una semana o dos, ademas, esto me servira para hacer el intento de que salga Maximamente genal, no prometo nada, pero lo intentare. Listo… eso era todo…. Saludos

Kirana Taisho


	30. capitulo 28

**Kir: antes que nada… Héctor dirá algo.  
Nar: este será el último fanfic que publicare con Ana… pues me voy a Veracruz. Espero lo entiendan  
Kir: les diré también esto… para aquellos que no creen en los sueños… "todo es posible, si crees en ello y lo cumples" así que no se den por vencidos (as).  
Nar: y eso por ke?  
Kir: quería decirlo XD**

_Ahí está el castillo… aterriza – grito InuYasha. Antes de que el dragón tocara tierra, el chico salto y corrió directo a la entrada del castillo… donde dos de los guardias lo detuvieron.- déjenme pasar.

_son órdenes de la reina… no puede pasar.

_ Mi esposa está mal, y está ahí adentro, así que ya déjeme pasar

**28 – Hotaru Taisho Higurashi.**

Llevaba varios minutos esperando afuera del castillo, peleando con los guardias, hasta que vio a Yuki salir del castillo. Cuando este lo diviso, corrió a la entrada desesperadamente.

_joven InuYasha – agitado.- mi hermana está a punto de dar a luz.

Eso asusto al joven guerrero.

_ como que… - preocupado.- ¿no se supone que sería hasta dentro de dos meses?

Yuki negó con la cabeza. Ordeno a los soldados que dejaran pasar al ambarino y, sin renegar, abrieron el paso. InuYasha agradeció a Yuki y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la habitación. Ahí estaban Kaede, Kagome y otro hombre.

_InuYasha – dijo Kaede.- al fin llegas.

El no dijo nada, camino hasta su esposa, se puso de rodillas a su lado y tomo su mano, acariciándola.

_ya estoy aquí contigo, princesa.

Ella sonríe, pero inmediatamente cambio de gesto al sentir la cabeza del niño entre sus piernas. Grito.

_ ¿que acaso no puede hacer nada? – grito molesto el joven.

_basta InuYasha – Kaede intentaba tranquilizarlo.- El médico está haciendo todo lo posible.

Escucharon otro grito de Kagome. Ella apretaba cada vez mas la mano de su esposo, y este intentaba tranquilizara acariciándola.

_InuYasha…

_tu puedes – sonríe.

Unos momentos después, los gritos de parte de la pareja cambiaron por el sonido del llanto de un bebe.

Kaede lo tomo en brazos y se lo mostro a InuYasha.

_iré a limpiarlo y se lo entregare enseguida – sonríe y sale de la habitación.

El médico termino de ayudar a la princesa y se fue de lugar también, dejando solos a InuYasha y a Kagome. El se acostó al lado de ella a pesar de sentir las sabanas mojadas, para acariciar su cara, sus brazos. Ella se acurruco en los brazos de su marido.

_ ¿estás bien?

_demasiado, no te preocupes – cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir.

Naomi entro a la habitación y dejo algunas mantas limpias para cambiárselas a la cama de la princesa. También dejo un cambio de ropa.

_joven InuYasha… será mejor que la deje descansar.

_buena idea – Levantándose. Intento acomodar a la chica para que no se despertara y salió de la habitación.

Bankotsu y Kikyo iban de regreso. Luego de caminar un largo rato deciden detenerse en un riachuelo. El fue a pescar mientras la joven acariciaba y cuidaba de los caballos. Cuando el chico regreso, cocinaron el pescado y se sentaron a comer.

_cocinas bien – dice el.

_pescas bien –sonríe.

Ambos comenzaron a reír. A Bankotsu se le hacía muy linda la risa de Kikyo. Era una de las tantas razones por las que se enamoro de ella.

_que linda risa tienes – dice, causando el sonrojo de la muchacha.

_gracias.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por varios segundos. Bankotsu se acerco a la joven y la abrazo.

_ te amo

_ dime algo que no sepa

El chico se puso nervioso. Ese era el mejor momento para preguntarle. Pero temía que ella se alejara de él, o que lo rechazara.

_ Kikyo… yo

_dime.

_Maldita sea, Bankotsu… ¿Cómo puedes ponerte nervioso?... pregúntaselo y ya. _Pensó. Saca de su bolsillo la cajita que logro quitarle a InuYasha con duro trabajo.

_ ¿quieres… casarte conmigo? – cerro los ojos al imaginarse que Kikyo lo golpearía. Ella lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y lo beso. Luego de segundos, se separo y dijo.

_tonto… te habías tardado… Claro que quiero casarme contigo – volviéndolo a besar.

Kagome despertó minutos después. Aun estaba algo adolorida, pero el hecho de ser madre cubría todo ese dolor. Nadie más que ella estaba en la habitación, y eso le preocupaba. Quería ver tanto a su esposo como a su hijo.

E InuYasha, como era de esperarse, no tardo en entrar a la habitación, con el niño en brazos.

_que bien que despiertas.

_InuYasha.

_mira –le entrega al pequeño. Este aun dormía, además, le habían puesto una batita que la propia Kagome había hecho. Tenía los rasgos de InuYasha, pero el cabello negro.- felicidades princesa.

El príncipe Yuki hizo su aparición en la habitación. Beso la mejilla de su hermana, acaricio la cabeza del nene y le dio un fuerte golpe a InuYasha.

_ ¿y eso por qué?

_ Por tardar en aparecer. Y además, ya me dijeron lo que hiciste. Solo a ti se te podía ocurrir enfrentarte al rey dragón solo. Aunque… claro, lograste vencerlo – sonríe.- y por cierto… dejaste a tu "pequeña" mascota en el jardín.

_Ryuuji – se acuerda de que este seguía afuera.

_ me hablaba – dijo entrando un chico de cabellera azul larga tomada en una coleta alta y la armadura del reino fénix.

_ ¿también los dragones pueden tomar forma humana? – pregunto Kagome.

_ Claro…

Ella hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse y dejar a su pequeño en la cuna que estaba al lado de su cama. InuYasha hizo que se diera vuelta y la beso.

_al fin podremos vivir en paz.

_si – sonríe.

**Kir: ya termine.**

**Nar: no es cierto… te faltan 2 capitulos.**

**Kir: uno y prologo. Saliditos…**

**Kirana Taisho**

**Naraku Martinez**


	31. capitulo 29

**Kir: ya casi llegamos al final del fanfic… espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como lo disfrutamos nosotros.  
Nar: SIP… ella soñando y yo acomodando… pronto ella tendrá los dos trabajos  
Kir: ni me lo recuerdes, me partí la cabeza las dos semanas que no estuviste y ahora que es para siempre…  
Nar: no llores o me harás llorar a mí también **

**Waaaaaaaaa**

**29 – coronación, los tres reyes (**esto no tiene nada que ver con los reyes magos XD**)**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que el pequeño había nacido. El nombre que sus padres habían decidido para él era Hotaru, "Luciérnaga", por el hecho de que, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, irradiaba una luz de felicidad en la pareja. Aunque mucha gente aun hablaba sobre la equivocación de la reina, el confundir a su hija con otra, a otras personas ya no les importaba. También el escándalo del accidente de InuYasha había cambiado por admiración.

_ mira, el joven de los dos guardianes.

_ ¿aquel que derroto al temido rey dragón?

_ Exacto.

Esas palabras hacían al ambarino sentirse mejor. Además de saber que sus amigos también habían logrado la felicidad. Miroku y Sango se habían casado unos días atrás, y no tardaban en regresar de su luna de miel. Kikyo y Bankotsu se casarían en unos días, en la misma iglesia donde él y Kagome se unieron en matrimonio.

Y, hablando de cierta persona, Kagome se encontraba en el salón principal del castillo, con el pequeño Hotaru en brazos, platicando con su madre y con Yuki sobre cualquier cosa. Que como había crecido el niño, que si ella se veía más linda (y eso era lo que el joven más repetía). Sobre la supuesta boda de Sesshomaru con una mujer del reino dragón… esperen, ¿la boda de Sesshomaru con una mujer del reino dragón?

_ ¿mi hermano se caso? – pregunto sorprendido.

_ Si – dijo Naomi.- tu madre ya vino a decirlo. Recibió una carta de él.

_y, como siempre, soy el último en enterarme – molesto.

_ de hecho te lo quería contar a ti, pero como no estabas – añadió la princesa, dándole unas leves palmadas al niño hasta que este eructo, causando la risa de los que se encontraban en la habitación. InuYasha tomo a Hotaru en brazos y se dispuso a jugar con él, haciendo gestos y sonidos graciosos.

_ Por cierto… ¿mañana Yuki será coronado rey, junto con Bankotsu, no?

_ Si… por eso estamos preparando todo. Hablando de… ustedes también deben ir bien vestidos.

_ Eso ya lo sabemos madre.

El lugar había sido decorado con listones blancos y dorados, que combinaban a la perfección con el color perla de la habitación y el suelo tapizado con piedra de un color crema y café. Habían tres tronos, lo cual confundió un poco a InuYasha.

Y llego el día esperado. Todos estaban preparándose para el festejo. A Kagome le habían puesto un vestido morado, la falda estilo arrugado con diamantititos. Era de tirante grueso y llevaba un corset del mismo color. El cabello se lo había rizado y cogido en una coleta alta. A InuYasha, a pesar de pelear un rato y decir que él podía solo, terminaron ayudándolo. Un pantalón de época dorado, camisa blanca, chaqueta y capa dorados. Además de llevar sus botas negras.

_ ¿por qué tengo que vestir yo así? – dijo molesto.

_ InuYasha, desde que te casaste con mi hija eres parte de la realeza – dijo Naomi.

_ Pero

_Qué guapo – añadió Kagome llegando al lugar con Hotaru en brazos.- deberías vestirte así más seguido.

Bankotsu no tardo en llegar, acompañado de su prometida. Naomi ya no le guardaba rencor a Kikyo, pues entendía sus razones. Nadie hubiera querido estar en contra del rey dragón cuando vivía. Ahora ambos reinos se habían unificado.

_buenos días, alteza – dijo Bankotsu haciendo una reverencia.

_ Buenos días, príncipe Bankotsu.

Kikyo se acerco a Kagome y la saludo. Así fue llegando la gente, llenando poco a poco el jardín que daba al salón principal. Solamente las personas importantes estarían dentro, ósea, los que hicieron posible esa unificación. Koga, Miroku, Sango, Inu no Taisho, Sota, la antigua esposa de Onigumo, en fin, varias personas.

_Hoy, como saben, es el día en el que el reino fénix y el reino dragón vuelven a ser uno mismo. Gracias a todos ustedes, por ayudarnos. Ahora pasen nuestros príncipes.

Yuki y Bankotsu caminaron hacia el lugar donde hablaba la reina Naomi. Ambos se sentaron en los tronos laterales y llegaron dos sacerdotes, cada uno con una corona. El primero en hablar fue el del reino fénix.

_ Príncipe Yuki. ¿Promete liderar este pueblo con sabiduría y lealtad, Proteger a su gente y llevarlos por el buen camino?

_ juro solemnemente hacerlo

Luego paso el sacerdote del reino dragón.

_ Príncipe Bankotsu. ¿Jura, según el mandamiento de la corte, liderar a su pueblo, protegerlos y atender a todos los mandatos que se le especifiquen?

_lo juro.

Ambos sacerdotes colocaron la corona a su respectivo príncipe. La de Yuki era de oro con incrustaciones rojas, mientras la de Bankotsu con incrustaciones azules.

_ antes de terminar la ceremonia, quiero anunciar a una tercera persona, quien a mi punto de vista es el mejor candidato para ser nuestro superior – dijo Bankotsu.

_ Antes de nombrarlo, le agradecemos, el haber protegido al reino Fénix durante la guerra, el haber evitado perder vidas inocentes del reino dragón. Además… ¿Quién más que él? Si él es el único que nació para los dos reinos – añadió Yuki. Un tercer sacerdote pasó al frente, con la corona del antiguo guerrero que mantuvo la unificación hasta el momento de su muerte.

_ pase aquí al frente… el joven guerrero, InuYasha Taisho – dijo el sacerdote, dejando al nombrado sorprendido. Este camino hacia al frente, intentando verse serio, cuando por dentro estaba exageradamente nervioso, como un niño en su primera presentación de Kínder (o yo, cuando cante en la escuela XD). Le indicaron donde se sentara, en el trono central, y obedeció.

No hubo necesidad de hacerle jurar. Simplemente le colocaron la corona en la cabeza y los tres reyes se pusieron de pie, recibiendo una capa que combinaba los colores azul y dorado.

_larga vida a nuestros reyes – dijeron los sacerdotes, y la gente que se encontraba en el salón lo repitió. Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del salón, pues era costumbre salir y presentarse ante los pueblerinos.

_ El rey dragón… Bankotsu Youkai - el chico hace una reverencia.

_El rey fénix, Yuki Higurashi – hace el mismo gesto.

_y nuestro máximo gobernante, InuYasha Taisho de fuego.

Todos aplaudieron a sus gobernantes. Tres hombres pasaron y le entregaron una copa a cada uno. Esta copa debía ser llenada con lo respectivo a su guardián, fuego y sangre. Cosa que los dos dragones y el fénix accedieron. En falta al otro guardián, InuYasha hizo un ligero corte en su brazo para liberar unas cuantas gotas de su sangre y combinarla con la de su dragón en la copa.

Ahora, ambos reinos Vivian en armonía.

El festejo fue todo un escándalo, y no por malo. Habian bromas de parte de los adultos. Actuaciones de parte de los niños, que causaban mucha risa.

Uno de los equipos infantiles intento representar la batalla entre InuYasha y el antiguo rey dragón, terminando siendo ayudado por el joven rey. Además de lo que no podía faltar, el baile. Música romántica, algunas canciones alegres. Toda una fiesta de época.

Kaede tenía en brazos a Hotaru, mientras Kagome pasaba a bailar con su esposo. Tambien bailaban Sango y Miroku (que ya habían regresado) junto a Bankotsu y Kikyo. Sesshomaru había aparecido con su esposa, quien llevaba el nombre de Rin Taisho.

_ Gusto en conocerlo – sonríe la joven hacia su cuñado.

_ el gusto es mío – dice InuYasha.

El festejo concluyo en la madrugada. Todos habían decidido ir a dormir.

Unos años después, Hotaru tuvo la misma suerte de InuYasha, El ver nacer a su fénix a muy temprana edad. Kagome tenía a otra nena en brazos (como avanza) e InuYasha se divertía con su pequeño.

**Kir: ok… no fue un muy buen final que digamos. Al final ni se nos ocurrió que hacer de prologo así que aquí se queda. Enseguida subimos el primer capitulo de nuestra nueva historia.**

**Nar: dirás de tu nueva historia, yo mañana me voy.**

**Kir: te extrañare **

**Nar: igualmente.**

**Respuestas a los comentarios de casi todo el fanfic.**

**Maribalza: **no creo que haya segunda temporada, depende de que nos llegue un nuevo sueño. Intentare dormir, a ver qué pasa.

**Eiko23: **Que bien que te haya gustado. Y muchas gracias por seguir el fanfic. Guardamos mucho cariño hacia todas… bueno, las nueve que comentaron XD…. Besos.

**ChannelForsk****: **gracias por tus comentarios. Te mandamos muchos saludos y abrazos… cuídate n.n

**RefiraM: **Felicidades. Nunca había conocido a una persona que pudiera aprenderse todo lo que lee y repetirlo en un pequeño párrafo. Eres genial, enséñame ¿no? Cuídate, bezos abraxos, etc.…

**Makikita-chan la thief**** y Lady Itati Zuu: **muchísimas gracias a ambas, por ayudarme en mi inspiración. Sin ustedes dos de plano no se que hubiera sido del fanfic. Las queremos muchos (Lady Itati Zuu, creo que Naraku está enamorado de ti… Nar: Shhh… caiese)

**Kir: eso es todo. Tambien gracias a los que comentaron 1 vez y a los que leyeron el fanfic. Saludos.**

**Nar: besos y abrazos y todo lo que se pueda.**

**Akane Kirana Taisho Higurashi.**

**Hector Naraku Martinez.**

**30/06/11**


End file.
